


Forbidden Passion

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: Infinite - Fandom, MBLAQ, SHINee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Kibum is your average 16-year-old student in Mr. Lees class. One thing separates him from the rest of Mr. Lees class...Their mutual attraction for one another. Despite what's right or wrong will they give into temptation?Lee Jinki: Jinki is 24 years old, a teacher 3 yearsVery clumsy even if he is just standing still.Has a great sense of humor, but can be serious whenneeded to be.Kim Kibum: Kibum is a 16-year-old high school student in the 10th grade.He isn't the top in his class but far from stupid.When he wants something he is determined to get it.very sassy and diva-like, but also has a romantic sweet side.





	1. Teaching Kim Kibum

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE.  
> I am not used to writing anything that doesn't have trigger warning issues. I only have a few stories that don't deal with them. I hope I don't disappoint anyone. The more subs and comments the more inspired I am to update. Thank you for viewing this fic and giving it a chance. I really appreciate it.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.

Kibum woke up groaning as he slammed his palm on the off button, snuggling back into the blankets. His eyes gently began to close as he was drifted off back to sleep. His Grandmother banged on the door with her wooden spoon and headed back to the kitchen.

“Kibum get up this instant or you will be late for school” The elderly woman scolded her grandson.

        Startled awake once again Kibum tumbled out of the blankets falling to his knees with a loud thud, hissing at the pain that shot through him. Kibum managed to stand up as he looked at the clock and cursed under his breath as he realized he really was running late. Limping to the bathroom as his knees are still sore, he stripped off his pajamas and turned on the shower waiting for the water to warm up. Once the water was deemed hot enough he stepped in the shower. Kibum quickly washed his hair and body before shutting the water off and wrapping a towel around his head before drying his body off with another towel.

        Walking into his bedroom a towel wrapped around his waist and on his he head still, he opened his dresser.Dropping his towel to the floor as he grabbed a pair of underwear and jeans.  Sliding his slender legs into his clothing before walking over to his walk in closet he looked around sighing as he new he didn’t have alot of time to plan an outfit. Kibum grabbed the first shirt his hand touched and threw it on, then grabbed a red and dark tan hoodie throwing it on.

        Kibum walked back to his bathroom and took the towel wrapped around his hair off, throwing it to the floor as he didn’t have time to care about keeping his bathroom and room clean. Kibum took his hair in his hand and scrunched it up so it looked wavy and kind of curly. Throwing on a few bracelets along with his blue watch and to top off his look he put on his dark thick framed black glasses. Smirking at himself in the mirror before grabbing his school bag and heading out.

“Don’t forget your lunch” Mrs. Kim his grandmother called sweetly.

“I have money” Kibum called out to her so she wouldn’t worry before he left the house after slipping on his shoes.

✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎✐✎

 

         Meanwhile on the other side of town an alarm was ringing loudly through a bedroom, but the sleeping occupant who was in dream land, most likely dreaming of golden brown moist crunchy chicken legs. Rolling over and gently brushing his brown bangs out of his eyes, before sitting up fast finally being aware his alarms been going off for an hour. Gently shutting off his alarm, he stretched sighing.  
“ I didn’t even get to finish the third bucket of those delicious chicken legs” pouting as he was thinking of his dream.

        Placing both of his feet flat on the cold hardwood floor, he tipped toed quickly to his bathroom. Turning on the hot water and stripped out of his pajamas before climbing in. Let the water hit his some what longish brown hair, he slowly grabbed his shampoo bottle and tipped it upside down watching the green shampoo fall onto his hand. Placing the shampoo bottle back on the shower rack, he lathered it in his hair before rinsing it out, only to repeat this process with his hair conditioning. Once he felt his hair was cleaned good enough he washed his body off then stepped out of the shower.

        Drying his hair off the best he could before wrapping it in a towel, then dried his body off and left the towel on the bathroom floor.  Making his way in the nude to his bedroom he went to his dresser and took out a pair of boxers and slipped them on, then grabbed a nice pair of jeans. Heading to his small closet he took out a tan shirt that had darker tan designs on it quickly slipping it on and tucked it in. Throwing on a dark Tan jacket he put his shoes on quickly and ran to the bathroom to brush his hair and put body spray on.  Grabbing his brief case on his way out he locked his house up and headed to Seoul High school as he is a teacher there.

 

        Kibum ran through the hallway to make it to class on time, as he didn’t want to be late on the first day of his 10th grade year, but to his luck he ran right into someone falling on his butt with a grunt. Looking up Kibum blushed slightly as he noticed the person he ran into was very well dressed and very handsome.

“Oh my are you okay? I wasn’t watching where I was going” The male said helping Kibum up.

“I am okay. I wasn’t watching where I was going either. Where you headed to handsome?” Kibum asked softly as he flirted with the other.

“History” The other replied a little awkwardly.

“It was destined we met then as thats the class I have also”  Kibum smirked.

        The other male let out of soft chuckle as he bowed extending his hand out signaling for Kibum to lead the way. Kibum smirked as he began to walk to the history class making sure he swung his hips  and popped his ass just right as he lead the way.

“Kibum the name but you handsome can call me Key” He smiled back at the other as they walked. “You gonna tell me your name?” Kibum asked.

“You will find out soon enough” Was the only reply Kibum got.

        Opening the door to the history class Kibum found two empty seats in the back and took a seat. Patting the seat next to him for the other to sit next to him, but the other just went to the white board and grabbed the dry erase marker. Writing in big letters Mr. Lee. Kibum’s jaw dropped through his desk and the floor as he stared at the man.

“Hello class. I am Lee Jinki but since it is professional please call me Mr. Lee


	2. Learning Lee Jinki

Kibum picks his jaw  off the floor and closes his mouth.

“I can’t believe the handsome guy is the teacher” Kibum mumbles to himself.

“What was that Mr. Kim? Jinki asked Kibum.

“Nothing Jinki” Kibum replied with a smirk.

“No it is Mr. Lee to you” Jinki corrected Kibum.

Kibum rolled his eyes and smiled at Mr. Lee.

“Sure sure whatever you say Jinki” Kibum smirked at the now annoyed man.

“Mr. Kim you will stay after class” Jinki scolded Kibum.

The class just stayed silent not wanting to get in trouble themselves. Jinki had the class read the first two chapters in their history books and handed out work packets for both chapters. Jinki sat at his desk on his laptop checking his school email sipping his tea.

“You will be mine handsome bunny” Kibum said to himself as he watched Mr. Lee sip his tea.

Kibum opened up his history book and read the first two chapters. Once he was finished reading which took him a lot longer than it should have, since he couldn’t stop staring at Mr. Lee, he began to work on his chapter packets.  Kibum let out a groan as he has never had so much  trouble focusing in class before.

“stupid handsome teacher giving me so much work when I can’t focus” Kibum thought to himself.

The bell rang signaling class was over. Everyone packed up there things and left the history class room. Kibum put his things in his bag and looked up as Jinki began talking.

“Mr. Kim I do not appreciate you disobeying me that way. You will respect me and call me Mr. Lee from now on. Do you understand?” Mr. Lee spoke sternly.

“So how old are you Jinki?”

“Mr. Kim” Jinki raised his voice causing the younger boy to smirk slightly at him. “It is Mr. Lee to you” Jinki added.

Kibum walked up to Jinki’s desk leaning over it, dropping his bag to the floor at his feet.

“How about oppa?” Kibum asked bitting his lower lip.

A light blush spread across Jinki’s cheeks. Never in his three years as  A teacher has he come across a student flirting with him before, specially never this intense.

“So you never answered” Kibum said staring at Jinki.

“ W-W-What?” Jinki began to get nervous but he couldn’t explain why he felt so nervous around his student.

“How old are you?” Kibum asked again.

“T-T-Twenty-four” Jinki replied. “You may go now but remember it is Mr. Lee from now on” Mr. Lee added.

“Whatever you said Jinki” Kibum giggled seeing his teacher give him a stern look.  “So how long have you been a teacher?” Kibum asked now sitting on Jinki’s desk.

Jinki let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair taking a calming breath.

“Three years Mr. Kim” Jinki answered.

“Call me Kibum or baby” Kibum giggled as Jinki blushed a little more.

“Mr. Kim please do not talk that way to me. I am your teacher it is inappropriate.” Jinki said.

“I don’t see how me telling you to call me Kibum is inappropriate Jinks” Kibum smirked.

“It wasn’t that part. It was  baby” Jinki sighed.

“Yes?” Kibum replied.

Jinki stared at Kibum confused.

“Oh thought you needed something since you said baby” Kibum giggled sticking his tongue out at Jinki cutely.

Jinki could feel his cheeks heating up more as he blushed once again.

“pull yourself together Jinki. He is just trying to get to you. You are the teacher. You are in charge” Jinki was now talking to himself.  

“For the last time It is Mr. Lee” Jinki raised his voice slightly.

Kibum threw his hands in the air jokingly jumping off Mr. Lee’s desk.

“Alright alright Oppa don’t freak out” Kibum giggled and grabbed his bag he set on the floor at his feet.  “Same time tomorrow” Kibum winked and walked out of the class room making sure he swayed his hips.

Jinki just stared at Kibum as he left the classroom.

“What am I going to do?” Jinki asked himself running his hands through his hair.


	3. Kibum's Day With A Slight of Jinki's Thighs

Kibum walked out of Jinki class swaying his hips smirking. He could feel Jinki’s eyes on him, hoping they were staring at his nice firm ass. Heading to his locker he put his history book up and grabbed a few other books he needed for his math class. Closing his locker door making sure the lock latched he headed towards Jinki’s class room and peeked in smiling at Jinki. Mr. Lee was focused on grading papers and coming up with tomorrows lesson plan. Kibum quickly walked by so he wasn’t caught staring  at Jinki made his way to his next class which happened to be math.  Kibum found a seat in the back of the class room. The teacher handed out math packets for them to do. Kibum got his done but was having trouble focusing so he just guesses down and turned in his packet.  After an hour of thinking of Jinki and his sexy plump lips the bell rang and Kibum grabbed his books and walked by Jinki’s classroom with a pout as he wasn’t in there.

“wonder where he is” Kibum mumbled under his breath putting his math books in his locker.

Heading to his English class. Kibum chose to sit in the front this time as he enjoys English and is really good at it. The Teacher wrote words in Korean on the board making them translate them in English, then have them use the words in a sentence in English.

Kibum will make him scream his name in English. Was the sentence Kibum choose to write using the word English.

Kibum will get to know his history. Was the sentence Kibum  wrote using the word history.  
Kibum turned in his paper as he is fluent in English. The other students took the whole class to wrote their two sentences as most of them aren’t fluent in English.

The bell rang and Kibum headed to his art class and took a seat and began to work on his art protect. He drew a abstract bunny with history facts around it. He began to color it and going over the history facts in different color pens.

The teacher walked around looking at everyone’s art projects smiling.

“Kibum that is very unique. I am very impressed” His teacher complimented him.

“Thank you” Kibum bowed and got back to working on his protect.  

After finishing his protect he turned it in and gathered his things just as the bell rang. Kibum headed towards the lunch room running into someone.

“Sorry” Kibum bowed not looking up at first.

“It’s okay Mr. Kim” Mr. Lee spoke softly.

Kibum looked up and blushed as Jinki stood before him.

“Couldn’t get enough of me in class oppa?” Kibum whispered and laughed as Jinki face turned red and walked away fast.

“ He will be mine” Kibum thought and headed to lunch.

Sitting at a table alone Kibum ate his lunch alone as he read a book he brought from home.  Throwing his trash away he let out a groan.

“ I do not want to go to gym” Kibum said making his way to the gym.

Kibum went into the locker room grabbed his gym clothes and went into a stall to change his clothes. He didn’t like changing in front of others. Once he finished changing he put his other clothes neatly in his locker and walked out.

“okay everyone run four laps around the gym to get started” The teacher told the class.

Kibum groaned and began walking around the gym.

“Mr. Kim you need to run not walk” The teacher scolded him.

Pouting Kibum began to jog slowly around the gym causing the teacher to smile. After everyone finished their four laps around the gym he had them do a light work out and then gave them the rest of the class for free time. Kibum did some of his home work for his other class so he wouldn’t have so much to do at home. Once the bell rang Kibum went to his locker and grabbed his clothes changing back into them and took his gym clothes home to be washed.

Kibum headed home once school was over, walking through the front door he gently closed it behind him. Slipping his shoes off neatly against the wall.

“How was School Sweetie” Mrs. Kim Kibum’s grandmother asked walking out of the kitchen drying her hands on a hand towel.

Kibum smiled to himself thinking of Jinki.

“It was good grandma.” Kibum smiled at her.

“I am glad you had a good day. You seem happy” She smiled at her grandson and pecked his cheek heading to the kitchen. “Don’t forget to do your home work if you have any” She added getting back to making dinner.

“I won’t grandma” Kibum called going to his room flopping on his bed smiling.

Kibum grabbed his books from his bag and began to work on his homework. He didn’t have alot as he got most of it done in school. After finishing his home work he got his gym clothes from his bag and put them in the wash.

“Dinner Kibum” His grandmother called to him.

Kibum headed to the kitchen and helped his grandmother set the table and brought the food over for her.

“Thank you sweetie” Mrs. Kim smiled at her grandson.

Kibum smiled at his grandmother sitting down serving her food then himself. They ate in silence but it was comfortable. After dinner Kibum cleaned up and did the dishes for his grandmother knowing she does alot for him and to keep the house cleaned, he doesn’t mind helping her out. After cleaning up the kitchen Kibum took a shower. Drying off Kibum got into his pajamas and laid in his bed.

“How can I make him notice me more?” Kibum asked himself.  “ I could wear something a little sexy tomorrow. I could also put light makeup on” Kibum thought laying in bed thinking of Jinki. “I should stay after class again. I also should see if I can switch gym to first period and history to last that way I can stay longer with Jinki and possible get him to drive me home” blushing slightly at the thought of Jinki driving him home. “I can then flirt easier with him to make him mine.  

Kibum swung his legs to the side and firmly placed his feet flat on the floor standing up. He opened his bedroom door slowly and walked down the stairs to the living room and sat on the couch.

“Grandma can we talk” Kibum asked softly.

“Sure Sweetie what is up?” Mrs. Kim asked her grandson smiling.

“ I want to switch my gym class to first period and my history class to last period can you write a note saying it is okay please.” Kibum asked his grandmother.

“ Of course sweetie” Mrs. Kim agreed writing the note for him handing it to him.

“thanks grandma” Kibum kissed her cheek and headed up the stairs putting the note in his school bag to turn in the morning to the office.

Kibum pulled the covers back and crawled into bed neatly pulling the covers over his slender body. Kibum closed his eyes after setting his alarm clock. As his eyes closed and he began to slowly drift off into dream land he began picturing Jinki delicious thick thighs. He pictured running his hands all over them, squeezing them, massaging them and licking them. Kibum blushed as he walked his fingers down his chest down his thin stomach till they reached his pajama pants. He slowly slide his hand inside his pants and began to massage his erect penis. Kibum let out soft moans making sure to not be loud as he firmly wrapped his hand around his smooth hairless cock, stroking in an up and down motion. He didn’t want his grandmother to hear. After a few firm tugs on his cock Kibum bite his lip to not moan loud as he released his hot seed into his hand. Taking his hand from his pants he wiped his hand clean on his pants. Wiggling from his now dirty pajama pants he threw them on the floor and snuggled back into his blankets falling to sleep in a peace dream of Jinki thighs.


	4. Long Day Waiting

Kibum rolled over shutting his alarm off as he got out of bed. Looking down he realized he  
didn’t have his pajama pants on and seen them on the floor. His face heated up, as his milky white cheeks are now tinted a  rose color as last night replayed in his mind.  Grabbing his pajama pants he threw them in his hamper and went to the bathroom taking a shower.

“I can’t believe I got off to Jinki’s thighs last night.” Kibum blushed harder as he washed his hair. “ It’s not my fault they are so deliciously thick and look so sexy. That’s right it’s not my fault but stupid Jinki’s” Kibum talked to himself as he washed his body.

Rinsing off he turned the water off and wrapping a towel around his hair. Drying his body off he stepped out of the shower and walked to his closet picking out tight jeans with a few rips on the knees and a fitting T shirt that was lose at the neck. Walking back to the bathroom as his outfit laid on his bed he blow dry-ed his hair before styling it. After finishing with styling his hair he put on light make up which was just light foundation and eye liner to make his beautiful cat like eyes pop more. He walked back to his bedroom putting his outfit on careful not to mess up his hair nor make up.

“I look hot” Kibum smirked to himself looking at himself in his full length mirror.

Grabbing his school bag after making sure he had everything he needed for school he walked down the stairs.

“Honey grab some breakfast” Mrs. Kim his grandmother called sweetly to him.

“I don’t have time Grandma. I will grab something at school” Kibum kissed her cheek.

“Okay sweetie but don’t forget to grab breakfast at school” His grandmother smiled at him.

Slipping on his shoes Kibum headed out the door and headed towards his school. Stopping at a cafe he grabbed a muffin and a bubble tea. He ate his muffin as he walked to school and sipped his bubble tea along the way. Once he arrived to school he threw his trash away and headed to his locker. Throwing his school bag in it. He grabbed the note to switch his history class to last period and headed to the office.  He slowly entered the office and smiled at the office lady.

“Hello, how may I help you” She smiled at Kibum.

“Hello” Kibum bowed. “I have a note from my grandmother saying I can switch history to last period and moving gym to first period.” Kibum handed her the note.

The office lady looked over the note and smiled and switched his schedule on the computer for him. She email-ed his teachers to let them know of the change.

“Your all set sweetie” She smiled and handed him his new schedule sheet.

“Thank you” Kibum bowed and headed to his gym class.

Kibum hates gym, hates getting dirty or sweaty. He is not a morning person but being able to talk to Jinki longer having his class last period is worth taking gym first period, at least to him anyways.  Kibum headed to the locker room and went to the stall changing into his gym clothes. After placing his neatly folded clothes in his gym locker he went out to the gym and took a seat on the floor with the rest of the students.

“Today we are going to play  basket ball.” The teacher in formed them.

“ What if we don’t want to play?” Kibum asked.

“Who ever doesn’t want to play can take an F for the day for not participating in class” The teacher said sternly. “However you shouldn’t be so lazy to not participate in class. Basket ball isn’t that hard. It is a fun sport.” The teacher added.

“I am sorry but I don’t even see the point in having to take gym as a required class. I am not gonna need to know how to play basket ball or run around a gym in the future to get a job” Kibum retaliated.

“Kim Kibum that is enough of your sass right now” The teacher raised his voice.

Letting out a huff Kibum crossed his arms over his chest not saying another word. He didn’t want detention after school as he planned on hanging out with Jinki as long as he could today. Kibum refused to play basket ball and say on the bleachers taking an F for the day. He was not about to get sweaty and ruin his hair he styled perfect. After gym class was over Kibum went through his day heading to math class which was easy for him and then heading to his English class. For his art class he painted a picture of Jinki without a face. After art class Kibum headed to the lunch room deciding he wasn’t hungry he just sat down at a table alone and thought of Jinki. The lunch bell rang siginalling lunch was over. Kibum felt his heart beat faster as he new he was going to see Jinki within a few minutes. Kibum nearly ran out of the lunch room towards the history class room. He walked into the room and took his seat.

“Hello Jinki” Kibum smiled.

Jinki let out a sigh. “Not going through this again Mr. Kim call me Mr. Lee or else” Jinki said sternly.

“Or else what? I’ll get a spankin” Kibum teased the now blushing teacher.

“Mr. Kim that is not appropriate! I am your teacher. Show some respect.” Jinki said sternly.

Kibum pouted cutely.

“Yes you are my teacher but I was only asking if that is what you were gonna do to me. Not like I asked you to wrap your arms around my waist and pull me close to me and kiss me deeply” Kibum said.

Jinki cleared his throat trying to stay calm, his face now a deep shade of red.  
“Mr. Kim enough .The rest of the students will come in here” Jinki said walking to his desk taking a seat.

“your right save it for after class when we are alone” Kibum winked at Jinki.

Jinki sighed and smiled at the students who were coming in taking their seats.


	5. Waiting Is Over

Kibum  smirked to himself as the rest of the students took their seats. Jinki’s face still tinted a light shade of red. Clearing his throat Mr. Lee pushed his chair back and smiled at his students.

“Today I thought we would watch a few history movies then after wards I will give out worksheets for you to complete to make sure you were all paying attention.” Jinki smiled as he turned the lights down low and popped the first movie in.

Kibum stared at the screen watching the boring movie. He really tried his hardest to pay attention but with Jinki only a few feet away sitting at his desk looking sexy watching the movie along with the rest of the students was hard to focus.  

“He really is handsome. Not just handsome but adorable and beautiful not to mention sexy” Kibum thought to himself smiling as he now watched Jinki instead of the history movie. “I know I am very much so attracted to Jinki since the moment I first ran into him in the hall way but is it just an attraction? Is it simply just a crush I have on Jinki or could it be much more than that?” Kibum sighed to himself. “I know I flirt with him all the time and enjoy making him blush. He is so adorable when he blushes or gets upset. I did get off to his thighs the other night. Why is this so hard? It should be simple right? I should know if it is just an attraction a small crush or more than that” Kibum groaned as his mind overworked itself. Kibum smiled to himself as he watched Jinki take a sip from his cup. Every time he is near the other he always feels warm and like butterflies are in his stomach but that doesn’t stop him from teasing the older male.

Jinki turned the lights back on and shut the tv off handing out worksheets.

“I hope you were all paying attention and not just sleeping. The worksheets are do before the end of the class.” Mr. Lee smiled to his students and once again took a seat at his desk.

Kibum let out a groan as he began to work on his worksheet. “Just great my mind hand to go and distract me with Jinki again so now I have to try and do this stupid paper. I can’t fail his class or get a bad grade I’d look so stupid to him. Or could I end up getting a bad grade in his class and need after school help from him” Kibum smiled to himself as he made sure to write down all the wrong answers.  

Students turned in their work as they finished it. Mr. Lee graded the papers right away for everyone. Mr. Lee noticed Kibum was still working on his and seemed to be having trouble. Kibum walked up and turned his in. Mr. Lee graded it for him but was very shocked Kibum got them all wrong.

“Mr. Kim please stay after school” Mr. Lee said softly too him.

“Oh Jinki I thought you’d never ask” Kibum teased him walking back to his seat smirking.

“Since most of everyone got a passing grade on the worksheets you can have free time for the rest of the class” Mr. Lee said looking at Kibum causing him to blush this time.

“Stupid Jinki embarrassing me like that. I got a bad grade to spend time with you idiot. God is he really that stupid. I get good grades in all my classes including his and now he thinks all of a sudden I don’t know this shit” Kibum continued to blush as he complained to himself.

The rest of the students talked amongst each other, some read as others did homework for other classes. Kibum sat at his desk keeping to himself thinking of ways to get “Mr. delicious thighs” to want him.

Kibum was soon pulled out of his thoughts as the bell rang signaling it was time to go home. Kibum sat at his desk watching all the students gather their things and leave. Once Jinki and him were the only ones in the room he looked up to see Jinki staring at him.

“Mr. Kim please come up to my desk” Mr. Lee asked nicely.


	6. You'll Fall For Me Soon Enough!

Kibum was putting all his things in his bag when he heard Jinki’s voice.

“Mr.Kim  please come up to my desk” Mr. Lee asked nicely.

Kibum left his bag on his desk and smiled sweetly at Jinki as he stood at his desk. Leaning on his elbows on the desk he looked Jinki in the eyes.

“Now you got my all alone what do you want to do Jinki?” Kibum winked at Jinki causing him to blush.

“It’s Mr. Lee to you” Jinki corrected him.

“You didn’t answer my question Jinx” Kibum tried a nickname for him.

“We are going to go over the paper you got all the questions wrong on.” Mr. Lee replied keeping his cool.

“That’s no fun. We have this whole room to ourselves. We could do something allot better than do work I already know the answers too. We could spend this time getting to know each other.” Kibum said now sitting on Jinki’s desk.

“If you know the right answers then why did you get them all wrong Mr. Kim? It’s okay to need help there is no need to be embarrassed.” Mr. Lee tried to reassure Kibum.

Kibum laughed at Jinki covering his mouth with his hand.

“Why would someone pretend to need help from a handsome teacher?” Kibum smiled at Jinki.

Mr. Lee’s cheeks turned a little more red as he blushed again.

“If that is the case then Mr. Kim you should head home. I am your teacher and you need to learn respect.” Mr. Lee said sternly.

“Jinx come on don’t be that way. I will do better on my work. Cross my heart and hope to kiss you” Kibum said smirking.  “I just want to get to know you more is all. Nothing wrong with that is there?” Kibum asked.

“Well I guess there is no harm in that. As long as you keep it pg” Mr. Lee said giving in to Kibum.

“I know you are 24. Only 8 years older than me. Which isn’t that much of an age different.” Kibum says sweetly.

“Yes I am 24. I have been a teacher for three years, and I won’t do anything to lose my job” Mr. Lee said hoping Kibum would take a hint.

“I’d never do anything for you to lose your job. I know how to keep a secret” Kibum winked causing Jinki to once again blush. “Lets get to know each other more. I will ask you questions and answer them after you do, sound good?” Kibum asked Jinki.

“Sure keep it PG” Mr. Lee reminded him again.

“Are you an animal lover or would you avoid keeping animals at home?” Kibum asked.

Mr. Lee was very shocked at the question. He expected Mr. Kim to flirt with him, but he was actually wanting to get to know him.

“I do like animals.” Mr. Lee blushed before continuing. “It might sound weird choice for a pet but I’d love to have a pet chicken.” Mr. Lee smiled.

“I don’t think it is weird. It is unique is all and nothing wrong with that Jinx” Kibum smiled at him happy that Jinki seems to be opening up some to him. “I want a puppy but my grandma doesn’t so I can’t get one” Kibum pouted cutely.

“ Maybe if you keep your grades up and help out around the house your grandma will see you are working hard and will change her mind” Mr. Lee suggested.

“Maybe but I doubt it.” Kibum said. “ What is your favorite season?” Kibum asked.

“Fall but I also really like winter” Mr. Lee answered him taking a sip of his drink. “Would you like some tea?” Mr. Lee offered.

“I’d love some” Kibum smiled as Mr. Lee poured Kibum some and handed it to him. Taking a sip of his tea he smiled. “mmm this is great. I love fall. I mean I like how the leaves change and how it gets cold. Im sure if I ever get a boyfriend I will like it even more. The snuggles watching a movie to keep warm” Kibum smiled but blushed some.

“you have never dated before?” Mr. Lee asked before he could stop himself.

“No I haven’t” Kibum answered blushing more. “What do you wear to bed?” Kibum asked a slight smirk on his face.

“Mr. Lee that is not PG” Mr. Lee warned.

“Oh lighten up. I didn’t ask if you’d like to take me to bed” Kibum made himself blush.

Mr. Lee sighed giving in.

“Depending on the weather either pajama pants and a t shirt or just boxers” Mr. Lee said drinking his tea fast.

“Same for me.” Kibum smiled. “ Do you drink alcohol?” Kibum asked.

“very rarely.” Mr. Lee answered.

“I had a sip once my grandma let me but I hated the taste so Im sure when I am older I won’t like it” Kibum admitted.  “You said fall and winter you love so do you like Halloween or Christmas better?” Kibum added.

“Hmmm” Mr. Lee thought while taking a sip of his tea. “I do enjoy candy and seeing everyone dressing up for Halloween but Christmas is more intimate and you get to spend time with your family and love ones. So I am going to say Christmas.” Mr Lee actually smiled at Kibum.

“I like Christmas allot too for the same reasons. I mean Halloween is great you get to dress up but I could do without the month of horror films” Kibum pouted cutely causing Jinki to laugh.

“Oh don’t tell me Mr. Kim the diva queen is scared of horror films” Mr. Lee said becoming to comfortable with Kibum.

“You just called me a diva queen” Kibum said shocked at how comfortable Jinki has become and how good he is opening up.

“Oh my I am so sorry Mr. Kim” Mr. Lee said embarrassed at himself.

Kibum shook his head. “no no don’t be sorry. I like your getting comfortable and opening up” Kibum admitted, Mr. Lee just nodded his head. “Do you like sports? If so what ones?” Kibum asked Mr. Lee.

“I don’t really get into sports. They bore me and tend to put me to sleep” Mr. Lee answered Kibum.

“I agree. I think sports are boring. Plus I don’t understand why anyone would want to do them, you sweat grossly and I can think of way better things to do, such as talking to a handsome man, or shopping, watching a movie or going for a walk” Kibum smiled.

“I’m not much of a shopper but talking to a handsome man or watching a movie and or going for a walk I wouldn’t mind” Mr. Lee said and eyes widened at what he just said. “oh my that was not right. I am sorry Mr. Kim” Mr. Lee said sorry once again to Kibum.

“ I don’t mind. I really like that you are opening up. There is no need to say sorry to me. Just be yourself Jinx. Don’t think of me as one of your students but as someone you are just talking to” Kibum smiled reassuring Jinki that he has no need to say sorry. “You are gay?” Kibum smiled brightly as he felt like he has even better change at getting Jinki now.

“Yes I am gay. I am not ashamed of being gay but I tend not to let others no so I don’t have to hear other peoples thought on it when it doesn’t concern them” Mr. Lee admitted.

“I understand that. I have never came out and said I am gay but I think its pretty well known I am” Kibum smiled. “Have you dated before then?” Kibum asked curious.

“Yes I have had a few relationships in the past” Mr. Lee said now getting a little uncomfortable.

“In the past? So that means your single now?” Kibum nearly bounced off the desk happily.

“Yes Mr. Kim but you are my student and I am a teacher. It is illegal. Please you should find someone your own age” Mr. Lee said bluntly.

“I notice you never once say you aren’t interested in me. You only bring up the fact you are my teacher or its illegal or its wrong. Not once as I am not interested in you left your lips” Kibum said hopping down from Jinki’s desk and quickly grabbing his school bag. “I will see you same time tomorrow Jinx” Kibum winked leaving the classroom before Jinki could reply.


	7. Lustful Torment

Kibum gently places his lips to mine, he begins to kiss me harder and faster, as his lips crash into mine. He slowly moves his cool crisp hand from my back, moving it toward my inner thigh. Tenderly Kibum lays me on my back. His icy lips move from my lips slowly to my neck.

Softly Kibum whispers in my ear “are you sure my love?”

“Yes” I softly say with a hint of terror in my voice.

Suddenly a sharp tingling feeling flows through my body starting at my neck. Blood trickles down my neck, gently I reach  my hand there feeling the blood on my fingertips, feeling the bite marks through the warm blood. His cool breath lays upon the back of my hand. Kibum slowly pushes my hand away and hovers over my body as I lay on the bed. I feel him kiss my neck right before his fangs penetrate my skin once again in the same spot again. I suck in my breath as it causes me a slight pain at first but soon is replaced by pleasure. I feel my blood flow smoothly out of my neck into his mouth. I begin to feel light headed as he continues to drink from me like a fountain. I feel a new feeling, no longer do I feel my blood flowing from me. Instead I feel a tongue dart out across my neck over the punctured holes from Kibum’s fangs. I slowly raise my hand up to feel the holes but my fingertips are met with smooth skin. I hear a low growl from Kibum but I don’t have the strength to look over his way. I feel something placed to my mouth, it feels like skin but something is flowing from it.

“It must be a drink” I say in my head.

I part my lips slowly as what I assumed would be water to drink but I am met with a coppery taste instead. I try to push whatever is forcing me to drink away but I am no match for them. They hold me firmly in place.

“shhh calm down Jinx. You have to drink baby” Kibum cooed against my ear.

I realize I am in Kibum’s arms and he is feeding me his blood like we planned on. I begin to relax in his embrace and let his blood flow into my body.  I let out a loud scream of pain as it begins to burn, my body begins to thrash about as if a earthquake has ran through me.

“shhh shhh Jinx baby calk down. The pain will go away, it will fade. Calm down baby” Kibum placed kisses all over my face as he held me still. “We will be together forever” Was the last thing I remember Kibum saying to me before everything went dark.

I bolted up in my bed and quickly felt my neck panting looking around. I realized It was just a dream. I look up and notice I left my TV and some vampire movie was on. It explained why I was dreaming about vampires but did not explain why the hell was Kibum in my dream, and why we were lovers.

“What the hell was that dream even about? Why him?” Mr. Lee asked himself laying back against his pillows.

 

Looking over at the clock he realized it was only 4:00 am. Sighing knowing as he won’t be able to fall back to sleep he swings his legs over the bed and stands up. Making his bed quickly and goes to his closet picking out an outfit laying it on the bed before making his way to the bathroom. Turning on the water letting it heat up as he stripped his pajamas off and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper. Letting his hand check the water to make sure it was the right temperature he stepped inside letting the hot water hit his body.

“Why me? Why does he have to want me? I am too old for him. I am just a clumsy teacher who gets by on low pay” Jinki sighed washing his hair. “I can’t afford to lose my job over his crush on me. He doesn’t listen to reason. I should talk to the principal and see if he can be moved into another class. I can’t let him to continue the way he is and he won’t listen to me.” Mr. Lee sighed now washing the body wash off of himself. Shutting the water off and wrapping a towel around his head and then drying his body off stepping out of the shower.

“It is for the best. I will talk to the principal first thing when I get to school” Mr. Lee said a little sad to crush Kibum.

Walking over to the bathroom sink he brushed his teeth and then took the towel off his hair and combed his hair.

“He will understand one day this is for the best” Mr. Lee sighed as he walked back to his bedroom placing the towels into the dirty hamper and got himself dressed for the day.  “Only 5:00 am. I guess I could grade some papers” Mr. Lee walked to the kitchen and grabbed his briefcase he takes all his work home in. He sat at the kitchen table and began to grade papers.

After he finished grading the last paper he heard his alarm go off in the bedroom. Standing up he pushed his chair back up to the table and made his way to the bedroom to shut the alarm off. After shutting the alarm off he walked back to the kitchen and grabbed himself a light breakfast. Washing his dishes quickly and placing them on the drying rack he dried his hands off and grabbed his brief case heading out. Driving the speed limit all the way to school he parked in his parking space and locked up. Heading into his classroom to unlock the door and tidy it up a bit. Once he felt the classroom was ready for first period he nervously made his way to the office. Slowly his hand grasped the doorknob and turned it, causing the door to instantly open up. He walked through the door and closed it behind him walking up to the secretary.

“Good morning ma’am” Mr. Lee smiled and bowed to her.

“Good morning Mr. Lee. How may I help you?” She asked smiling.

“I was wondering if I could talk with Mr. Park the principal?” Mr. Lee asked kindly.

“Of course just have a seat and he will be with you in a moment” She reassured him.

Mr. Lee took a seat and crossed his legs folding his hands on his lap as he waited for Mr. Park the principle to be ready to see him.


	8. Fleeing Kim Kibum

Kibum woke with his alarm clock going off. He quickly shut it off and jumped out of bed. He took a quick shower and dried off. He went to his closet wrapped in a towel. He slipped on some boxers and black skinny jeans. He looked thru his shirts and settled for a white and black t shirt. He went back to the bathroom and put his towel in the hamper before he styled his hair and added light eye liner on. He walked out of the bathroom grabbing his school bag and headed downstairs. He kissed his grandma’s cheek before he slipped his shoes on at the front door and headed to school. Kibum instantly went to the office as he wanted to talk to the principal.

“I’d like to talk with Mr.Park please” Kibum smiled at the secretary.

“of course sweetie” She stood up and knocked on the principal’s door.

“come in” Mr. Park called out.

“Kim Kibum is hear to talk with you Sir” She bowed.

“Send him in please” Mr. Park smiled at her.

“You may go in” She smiled taking her seat once again at her desk.

Kibum smiled and walked in letting out a soft sigh as he took a seat across from Mr. Park’s desk.  
“How may I help you” Mr. Park asked sweetly.

“I am wondering about policy with student teacher relationships” Kibum asked.

“May I ask why?” Mr. Park asked curiously.

“It’s for a report I am doing in English” Kibum lied perfectly.

Mr. Park nodding his head believing the lie.

As Kibum was in talking with the principal Mr. Lee walked into the office.

“Good morning ma’am” Mr. Lee smiled and bowed to her.

“Good morning Mr. Lee. How may I help you?” She asked smiling.

“I was wondering if I could talk with Mr. Park the principal?” Mr. Lee asked kindly.

“Of course just have a seat and he will be with you in a moment” She reassured him.

Mr. Lee took a seat and crossed his legs folding his hands on his lap as he waited for Mr. Park the principle to be ready to see him.

 

“Well It all depends. If the student is a minor under the age of eighteen then not only will the teacher be fired and most likely ever get a teaching job again, the cops would be involved along with the students parents or guardian. If the parents or guardian of said student wish to press charges then the teacher would go to jail till his court date. Depending on how the court hearing turned out the teacher could end up in jail for months to years to life. The student wouldn’t get in trouble with the law really but his parents might punish him. Now if the student was 18 then the teacher wouldn’t get in trouble with the law but the school could still take matter into their own hand and fire the teacher. The parents of the student could try and press charges but most likely wouldn’t get far as the student is legal age.” Mr. Park informed Kibum.

“Thank you sir I appreciate it” Kibum stood up and bowed slinging his backpack on his shoulder.

Mr. Park smiled at him and opened his office door.  Jinki sees Mr. Park door open up and stands instantly bowing.

“Sir I have come to talk to you about removing a student from my class” Jinki said not seeing Kibum behind him at all.

Kibum’s heart sank as he heard the words of Lee Jinki. Tears ran down his face as he pushed passed Mr. park’s not even glancing at Jinki as he rushed out of the office sobbing. Jinki let out a sigh feeling bad for Kibum hearing it. Jinki suddenly had the urge to run to the broken hearted boy and tell him he was sorry but it was for the best, but he fought the urge.

“yes come into my office” Mr. Park said watching as Kibum ran off crying not understanding it.

Jinki took a seat across from Mr.Park’s desk.

“It is about Kim Kibum.  I think it is best he is not in my class.” Mr. Lee said softly.

“Why is that? Should we inform his grandmother and try to work something out?” Mr. Park asked.

“No no. He is a smart kid it’s not that. It’s just well he flirts with me non stop even in class. I have told him plenty of times to stop that it isn’t right but he doesn’t take no for an answer. He doesn’t stop and it just best that he isn’t in my class.  
“Alright I understand Mr. Lee. I will have him removed from your class right away.” Mr. Park said.

“thank you” Mr. Lee stood up bowing and heading to his classroom which is empty as he doesn’t have a class yet. He sat at his desk and placed his head in his hands groaning. “why did you have to be in the office Kibum” Jinki sighed sadly feeling awful for hurting the young boy.

Kibum ran out of the office and didn’t stop. He ran right out the front door of the school not caring who seen or if he was going to be in trouble. Kibum ran not paying attention where he was going just let his legs take him far away from where his heart shattered into a million pieces on the floor. He found himself at the empty park on his knees sobbing as he threw up the remains of his shattered heart. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and wiped his hand on his jeans not caring about anything.  He sobbed into his hands for sometime before he grabbed his backpack that fell to the ground when he went to his knees. He slowly stood up feeling sick but tried his best to ignore it. He wiped his eyes to get the running eyeliner off his face. He slowly headed home even though he should be in school.

“Kibum is that you?” His grandma called out.

“Yes grandma it’s me” He said flatly not mad at her just very heart broken.

“Why are you home so early” She asked walking to Kibum.

“I don’t feel well. I just wanted to come home and sleep” Kibum said flatly.

“Okay sweetie go rest and I will come up in a few hours to check on you. If you don’t feel better I will take you to the doctors” She smiled at him feeling his forehead and was glad to feel he didn’t have a fever.

“No need for the doctors grandma. I will be okay” He said heading to his bedroom closing the door. He dropped his bag on the floor and flopped on his bed and sobbed himself till exhaustion over took his body and he fell asleep.


	9. Heavyhearted Kibum

Kibum’s alarm clock was going off on his nightstand. He rolled over putting his pillow on his head as he wasn’t in the mood to get up nor had the strength or will to shut his alarm off. Tears were rolling down his face connecting with the tears that dried on his face from the night before.  
Faint foot steps could be heard in the hallway right before there was a soft knock on Kibum’s bedroom door. Kibum let out a soft whimper as he clinged to his blankets like his life depended on it.

“Kibum your alarm has been going off for a while now Sweetie, are you okay?” His grandmother stood behind his closed door worried for her grandson.

Kibum let out a sigh before he rolled over and his palm slammed against the off button on his alarm clock causing it to fall to the floor. Little plastic shards all over from the broken alarm clock. Kibum didn’t bother to pick it up or care it has fallen,nor did he care about the broken shards of plastic laying on his floor. He slowly pushed his blankets off of him and made his way to his door. As he opened his door it creaked alittle getting his Grandmother attention.

“I am fine Grandma. I was just being lazy” Kibum said mono-toned.

“Kibum are you still not feeling well? Do you want to stay home from school today to rest?” Kibum Grandmother felt his head and was happy he didn’t have a fever.

Kibum tried his best to smile at his Grandmother as he loved her and appreciated her so much but he just didn’t have it in him.

“I am fine Grandma. I will get ready for school now” He said not rude but not friendly either.

Kibum slowly closed his bedroom door. Mrs. Kim just stood there a moment as Kibum didn’t seem like himself but she just thought it was because he still wasn’t feeling to good. She went to the kitchen to prepare him a nice breakfast before he left for school. Once his door latched shut, Kibum let out a  sigh and headed to his closet not even bothering to shower before hand. He slipped on some sweatpants and an over sized hoodie. Kibum walked back towards his bed to grab his cell phone on his night stand and stepped on a few pieces of the broken shards of plastic from the broken alarm clock. He hissed in pain as he sat on the bed and picked them out of his feet. He knew he most likely was bleeding but couldn’t bother to care nor check.  He grabbed his school bag that was left on the floor where he dropped it the previous night. Kibum walked down his stairs slowly not caring his hair was a mess and he didn’t brush his teeth. He put his shoes on and opened the front door to leave.

“Kibum sweetie come eat breakfast before you go sweetie” His Grandmother called out from the kitchen drying her hands on a dish towel.

“I’m not hungry” Kibum said softly but loud enough for her to hear as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

Kibum put his hood up on his hoodie pulling the strings so it was a little tighter on him so the wind wouldn’t knock it down. His head hung low as he walked, tears already beginning to run down his face once again as he headed to school.

“I’m so stupid. I made a fool over myself. I can’t believe I ever thought I could have a chance with him. He is so handsome. He is so smart. Why would he possibly like someone like me” Kibum thought to himself as he walked thru the front doors of the school. Kibum went to his locker and put his bag in it. He slammed his locker shut not caring the other students were staring at him.

“That’s a first for Key to not have his hair styled or at least light make up on” One student whispered to another.

“ When has ever wore something that wasn’t stylish. I mean I didn’t even think he owned sweatpants or a hoodie like that.” Another student whispered.

Kibum head still hung low as he was making his way to the gym trying to ignore the other students whispers that he could clearly hear. Maybe the other students wanted him to him or maybe they just weren’t that good at whispering he didn’t know and frankly he couldn’t care.

“Kim Kibum to the office please” Key heard over the PA system.

He sighed and made his way to the office door. He knew what this was about and he didn’t want to deal with it. His heart was pounding, it felt like it would pound threw his chest. For a brief moment he wished that he was near one of the baseball players so they could catch his beating heart that flys out and put it back in his chest for him. He slowly reached a shaky hand out and grabbed the door handle to the door and gave it a light turn opening it. He walked threw the door staring at his feet but he could feel the office lady’s eyes on him and he hated that feeling of someone staring at him.  

“The principal is waiting for you in his office” She spoke kindly to him.

Kibum didn’t reply with words just a slight nod of his head as he made his way to the Principal door and knocked.

“Come in” Mr. Park called out.

Kibum let out the breath he wasn’t aware of he was holding. He walked in slowly and took a seat across from the principal not looking at him once. He placed his hands in his lap and fiddled with his fingers nervously.

“Kibum I am sure you are aware of why you are being called in here” Mr. Park said.

Kibum nodded his head as he didn’t trust himself not to break down crying in front of the principal so he thought it’s best for himself to talk as little as he can get away with.

“ I know you are also aware Mr. Lee came to me to have you removed from his class” Mr. Park said placing his hands on his desk. “Are you aware of why he wanted you removed from his class?” Mr. Park asked.

Kibum felt his already shattered heart some how shattering more. A tear ran down his face he wished more than anything he could be stronger and not break down and cry but he new that wasn’t going to happen right now. He would figure out later how to learn to hide his emotions, maybe turn his shattered heart cold so he would never get hurt again.  

“Yes sir” Kibum managed to get out without breaking down into a fit of tears.

“He said he will not call and inform your grandmother and I will respect his wishes on that. However we do need to find another class to put you in for your last period since he is the only one who teaches history. Normally it would be not okay to take you out of the class but since you already have all your requirements for history for your high school year we can.” Mr. Park said looking over all the other classes. “We could could give you a free period and you can go to the library and work on your other class work” Mr. Park informed him.

Kibum nodded his head.

“Okay then that is settled.  You will just sign in at the library so we know you are still staying in school for the required time.” Mr. Park smiled softly at Kibum as he could tell he was really down. “Kibum I have to ask why you were doing such things to Mr. Lee?” Mr. Park asked curious.

Kibum felt a lump in his throat and didn’t think he’d be able to talk. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth but know words came out. He wasn’t sure what to say. He couldn’t just tell Mr. Park it’s because he was crushing on Jinki, no he couldn’t because it was far more than a crush feeling he had for the older male.

“I was just messing around. I’m sorry I took it too far” Kibum forced himself to say as calmly as he could manage.

“Don’t ever do anything like this again Kibum. Next time I won’t let something like this slide and will have to call and inform your grandmother” Mr. Park said a little sternly but not meanly just trying to get the message to Kibum.

“Yes sir” Kibum nodded his head.

“Thank you for understanding. Now head to class before you are late” Mr. Park said motioning for Kibum to head to class.

Kibum stood up on shaky legs and headed out of the office. His heart still pounding rapidly. Maybe he was having a heart attack, maybe he would drop dead right here on the hallway floor on his way to gym class and wouldn’t have to feel this pain any longer. Kibum thought that would be better than feeling this agony he is in twenty-four seven lately. Kibum was walking towards the gym room even though all he wanted to do was crawl in a hole and never come out.

Mean while on the other side of school Jinki walked out of his classroom to head to the teachers lounge to grab some coffee. He heard the hushed whispers of the students he paid no attention to them at first till he heard Kibum’s name. Jinki found himself walking slower to the teachers lounge to see what the other students where saying bout Kim Kibum.

“Did you see his hair it was messy” A girl student was saying to another.

“He didn’t even have make up on. He looked really bad today” The other student replied with.

 

Jinki felt his heart tighten in his chest like it was going to burst from guilt and sadness.

“He was wearing sweatpants and a way to big hoodie even.” The girl student replied to her friend.

“Ya I noticed. I have never seen him so out of it and down. I hope he is okay.” The other girl said closing her locker and heading to class with her friend.

Jinki made it to the teachers lounge and sighed pouring himself a cup of coffee that he no longer wanted. He stirred the coffee with the little straw before making his way back to his his classroom. He hummed lightly trying to drowned out the whispers of the students talking about Kim Kibum and how broken he seemed. His heart couldn’t take it right now since he was the cause the boy was so broken. Jinki walked into his classroom and closed the door behind him and sat at his desk head in his hands.

“I did’t mean to hurt him nor cause him so much pain.” Mr. Lee said to himself. “I just couldn’t allow him to be in my class, it was to inappropriate” Jinki sighed. “I did the right thing didn’t I?” Jinki questioned himself.

As Mr. Lee sat at his desk questioning himself if he did the right thing or not Kim Kibum had made his way to his gym class. He didn’t bother going into the locker room and changing. He decided to sit out and take an F for the day as he really didn’t care about anything anymore, at least for the time being. Kibum  laid on the bleachers in the gym as the other kids stretched and ran a few laps around the gym. Kibum could hear a ball later on being bounced down the gym floor along with sneakers running up and down the gym as the students were playing basket ball. The bell rang and Kibum forced himself to get up and dragged his feet as he made his way to art class. The teacher told them to draw or paint their feelings. Kibum grabbed the blank white paper and drew a broken bleeding heart on it and grabbed a blood red pen and began to fill it in. The teacher walked around looking at the students work and stopped at Kibum’s desk.

“Are you okay Kibum?” She asked worried about her student.

Kibum nodded his head focusing on his work hoping she’d go away. She just figured maybe it had something to do with a rock or punk band and shrugged it off and walked on. Kibum sighed in relief and finished his work. Kibum turned his work in just as the bell rang and cleaned his desk up before making his way to his locker. He opened his locker and grabbed his math book out and slammed his locker shut hard as he was now getting annoyed with all the students staring at him and whispering about him.  Kibum took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calm himself down. He is in misery. His heart has been shattered,stomped on thrown away. He is beyond heart broken and all student care about are his looks and the way he dresses. He bit his cheek to try and not have a melt down but he could feel it coming as the whispers were getting louder.

“WHAT DOES IT MATTER THAT MY HAIR IS A MESS” Kibum yelled in the direction of one student he mentioned his hair. “DOES IT REALLY MATTER I DIDN’T PUT LIGHT MAKE UP ON TODAY” Kibum screamed at the girl in front of him. “ OH GOD YOU NEVER SEEN SOMEONE WEAR SWEATPANTS AND AN OVER SIZED HOODIE BECAUSE MAYBE JUST MAYBE THEY ARE GOING THREW SOMETHING BIG IN THEIR LIFE AND THEIR LOOKS JUST DON’T MATTER RIGHT NOW BECAUSE THEY ARE DYING ON THE SIDE” Kibum screamed tears pouring down his face as he felt his legs take off running.

He held his hands out and pushed the front door of the school opened and kept running. Kibum was having a hard time breathing as he was sobbing hard as he ran. He new he couldn’t go home his grandmother would be there and he couldn’t let her see him this way. He wouldn’t want her to worry or be sad. So he ran and ran till his legs give out and he fell on his knees hard gasping for air as tears poured down his face like a raging river gone mad.  He looked around after a few minutes and found himself at an abandon park. He laid on the ground  and curled himself in a ball and just cried. He didn’t care he was getting dirty. He didn’t care for anything right now. He just laid there on the cold ground thinking of his beloved Jinki and how he would never actually be his. He would never feel him wipe away the tears on his face, never have him try nd cheer him up. He would never get to feel Jinki’s soft plump lips against his. He’d never get to feel his arms wrap around him and get to snuggle into him. No he’d never get to do any of that with Jinki. He’d never get to do that with anyone because he will never put himself threw rejection again, even if he could get the courage and strength to try and do it again he’d have no one to try and be with, no one at all as no one could ever amount up to his Jinki.

It began to start to rain as Kibum cried on the cold ground of the abandon park. He didn’t move nor take shelter from the rain not even after it started to rain harder now fully pouring out. No Kibum just laid there crying harder as the rain washed his tears away which was a pointless effort on the rain as the tears just kept coming. Kibum felt his eyes get heavy as he cried himself to exhaustion and was falling asleep. He knew he should force himself to get up and head home but he didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to do anything. So he didn’t he just laid there falling asleep.


	10. Panic-Stricken Mrs. Kim

Kibum’s  body ached all over as he lazily opened his eyes. His muscles felt tense as he stretched out gently. Groaning in pain as every muscle in his body was stiff and tender,blood roared behind his ears in time with the hammer pounding in his head. Thwack Thwack Thwack.  
That's all Kibum feels, all he hears. Each pound inside his head sends pangs of agony running through his skull. Kibum feels as if his head is being smashed away by a sledgehammer.  
All He wants is silence and to be left alone, but the pouring rain surrounds him, the thunder roars loud above him never giving his head a moment of silence. Knowing he will never get away from this hell, he push away the pain and  gradually forced himself up with both feet firmly on the ground as he began to make his journey home. Fighting against the cold wind stinging his face as it tried knocking him back with each step his weak body took. Kibum began a coughing fit walking down the side walk slowly. His throat began to burn as if it was on fire. A light tingle beneath the bridge of Kibum’s nose gave him the warning he was about to sneeze. Wiping his nose with the sleeve of his soaked over sized hoodie after his fit of sneezes came to an end. Slowly with a shaky hand Kibum began to knead his temples, trying anything to ease the pain so he could focus on making it home.

 

In the intervening time, Mrs. Kim has been out all night searching for her grandson. She called the cops worried but they weren’t much help as it hasn’t been 24 hours since Kibum has disappeared. Dragging her old weak body all about the town she had no luck in finding her beloved grandson Kibum. Forcing herself to go home to see if he finally made it back home, she was greatly disappointed and even more worried because there was no Kibum not even a sign he was home and left for school. Mrs. Kim grabbed the house phone and called his school.

“Hello I’d like to speak to my grandson Kim Kibum please” She said hopeful he’d be at school.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Kim Kibum hasn’t shown up for school today. Also He only attended his gym and art class yesterday. He never showed up for  his math or free period class either” The office lady informed Mrs. Kim.

“If he does show up there can you please tell him to get ahold of me as soon as possible” Mrs. Kim asked desperately.

“Of course” The office lady said before they both hung up the phone.

Running her hands threw his grey longish hair Mrs. Kim quickly put it in a bun.

“Where are you Kibum? Are you okay? Have you eaten? Are you cold?” Mrs. Kim asked fully known she was not going to get the answers she  desperately needed to know.

On the other side of town Kibum was still trying his hardest to make it home in the pouring rain as the thunder roared loudly above him, lighting striked the ground as if it was trying to smite him. People were running or walking fast with umbrella’s trying to make it to work on time, trying to get out of the rain. Kibum was pushed around by the crowd of people. His fragile body was unable to fight against the crowd and tumbled backwards landing in a mud puddle on the side of the road. Letting out a sigh as tears fell down his face, he gave up his attempts for the time being to make it home. It seemed as everything was against him, he couldn’t even be strong enough to make it home, so he could climb into his warm bed and hide away under his blankets forever. He just sat there in the cold dirty puddle of mud. His sweatpants and over sized hoodie soaked and covered in mud not to mention his shoes were soaked. He was cold, tired and sore. His head still pounding, no longer did it feel like he was being hit with a sledgehammer no it upgraded to a jackhammer hammering his head. With unsteady hands he used the sidewalk to push himself up. His legs shook slightly as he began to walk once again towards his home. Trying his best to not get in anyone’s way and get knocked back down he walked a little faster. All though he was freezing sweat was rolling down Kibum’s forehead and neck. It didn’t make sense to him, he was cold, he was shivering yet he was sweating. Little did Kim Kibum know he has a fever. Hope of hiding away in his bed forever filled his shattered heart as his grandmother’s and his house was coming into view slowly. His shaky weak legs managed to move faster even though with each step it hurt his muscles. Before he knew it he was grasping the front door handle lightly in his hand turning it. He was about to open the door but suddenly it flung open.

“KIBUM” Mrs. Kim screamed loudly wrapping Kibum in her arms.

Kibum’s head began to ache more at the loudness of his grandmother’s voice. He felt her tightly wrap her arms around him squeezing him. Little did she know she was adding to his pain a great deal.  Kibum let out a soft groan and she slowly pulled back and looked him all over.

“Where have you been young man?” She demanded answers but before he could even think of answering her she was already asking another question. “Are you hurt? Have you eaten anything? You look sick.” She worried about him.

Kibum wanting to let his grandmother know he was okay and he was so sorry for scaring her like that and it would never happen again. He truly wanted to ease her worry but what he wanted and what he should do were different from what was happening. He was walking passed her not saying a word.

“Kibum you get back here right now” Mrs. Kim said sternly but was ignored.

Kibum stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom and shut his door locking it. He didn’t even bother to take off his wet muddy clothes, not even his shoes before his body crashed on his bed. He pulled the blankets over himself and buried himself in them. Mrs. Kim could be heard walking up the stairs and knocking on his bedroom door.

“Kibum you unlock this door right now” She demanded but was met with silence. “I am not kidding Kibum” She added harshly in attempts to scared him but failed.

Kibum placed a pillow over his head holding it there. He was trying his best to drowned his grandmother voice out. It was working till he heard a loud thud. He new that couldn’t have been good and as quick as his fragile body would let him he got up. He unlocked his door and opened it. His eyes widen at the sight before him. There laid his poor elderly grandmother who has taken care of him his whole life laying on the floor out cold. He quickly bent down even tho his body screamed in pain at him for moving so much.

“Grandma” Kibum called out softly and touched her arm gently.  
Worry began to flash in his eyes when she didn’t move. He was just going to stand up when he heard Mrs. Kim groan and her eyes slowly flutter open.

“Grandma are you okay?” He asked now it was his turn to worry for her.

Blinking her eyes a few times till they came into focus and she seen Kibum kneeling over her worrying.

“Yes sweetie I am fine. I was just so worried for you” She said sadly.

“I’m sorry grandma. I shouldn’t have worried you like this.” he said helping her up the best he could. “I shouldn’t have stayed  out all night. I shouldn’t have come back so dirty and ignored you the way I did” Kibum said truly feeling guilty and sorry for the way he treated his grandmother.

“Where were you?” Mrs. Kim asked softly needing to know the answers.

Kibum gently ran his fingers threw his soaked hair and let out a sigh.

“I left school early and went to the abandon park. I fell asleep there.” He said staring at the floor.

Kibum waited to be yelled at, waited to be grounded have his phone taken away or something along those lines but it never came. Instead he felt a towel being placed on his head and his grandmother gently drying his hair.

“Kibum you going to get sick. Now come I will draw you a bath” She said drying him up the best she could.

She led Kibum to his bathroom and got the water going for him.

“Now please get in and rest a while. I will go make you some soup” She said placing a kiss to his forehead feeling he had a slight fever.

Heading downstairs making him some soup and getting him some medicine out. Kibum stripped his dirty wet clothes off along with his socks and shoes he climbed into the hot water. He was praying the hot water would wash away the pain, maybe somehow mend his broken heart. He wasn’t that lucky though. After spending a good forty-five minutes in the bath he heard his grandmother entering his bedroom.

“Kibum sweetheart come out of the bath please. Your soup is ready. I will set it on your night stand along with some medicine as you have a slight fever. I want you to sleep after you eat. I will call the school and tell them you won’t be in for a while till you are getting better. I do not know what is going on with you my sweet baby boy and it is clear you do not wish or want to talk with me about it. I am going to make you a therapy appointment to talk with someone. I will always be driving you there and waiting for you to take you home.” Mrs. Kim informed her grandson setting the food and medicine on the nightstand just like she said she would before leaving his room.

Kibum groaned as he took the stopper out of the bath to drain the water. He dried himself off the best he could. His muscles still ached badly along with his head tho now the pain was a little less than before he got in the bath. After drying himself off the best he could Kibum threw on some pajamas quickly and climbed in his bed. He was not in the mood to eat nor was he even hungry but not wanting to cause his grandmother anymore stress or worry he grabbed the tray of soup. Slowly he ate half of the soup and took the medicine she left for him. He laid his head against his pillow after setting his food tray back on the nightstand. Pulling the blankets over him and closing his eyes. He drifted off into sleep, not a peaceful sleep but still sleeping nonetheless. Mrs. Kim grabbed his food tray and smiled softly at her sleeping grandson and headed to the kitchen. She called his school and informed them Kibum would be out for a while. She also made a therapy appointment for him.  As she was washing the dishes there was a knock at the door. Drying her hands on a hand towel Mrs. Kim opened the front door.

“Hello, I am Lee Jinki one of the teachers at the school your grandson Kibum attends” Mr. Lee said bowing.

“There is no need to bow to me. Please come in” She held the door open for him.

Mr. Lee walked in and closed the door behind him. Politely taking his shoes off near the front door. Mrs. Kim lead him to the living room and had him sit on the couch. She wandered off into the kitchen and came back with some tea and crackers handing them to Mr. Lee.

“Thank you”  Mr. Lee smiled at her. “I came here today because I am worried about Kibum. I noticed he skipped some classes yesterday and wasn’t at school today” Mr. Lee said worried.

“Yes he skipped classes yesterday and skipped school today. He never came home last night. He recently just got home. He was soaking wet and covered in mud. He has a fever. Apparently he slept at the abandon park all night. Something is going on with him that he doesn’t want to share. I have pulled him out of school for this week. I also have got him in therapy which he will be starting tomorrow. If he is too sick the therapist said he would be more than happy to make house visits” Mrs. Kim sighed still worried for her grandson.

Mr. Lee fought back tears as it broke his heart at Mrs. Kim’s words on Kibum.

“He will be okay. He will beat whatever is going on with him.” Mr. Lee gave her hand a light squeeze for  comfort.

Mr. Lee knew exactly why Kibum was so a mess. He could tell Mrs. Kim but it wouldn’t change the way Kibum is but could make him worse. So he held it in and kept it to himself. Feeling guilty and becoming broken inside himself for causing Kibum so much pain. Mr. Lee stood up and bowed saying his goodbyes to Mrs. Kim.

Over the next week Kibum hasn’t attended school. He has his therapy sessions every other day. The therapist comes to his house and goes to his room and sits trying to get Kibum to open up but he fails each session. Kibum just buries himself under his blankets and refuses to talk or even let the guy know he is there. Lately Kibum health has taken a turn for the worse. His cold he had has gotten worse not better. It hurts every time he takes a breath, that can’t be good he thought. He is always to tired to move even if its just to go to the bathroom which he goes to alot. He vomits  quite often.

“Kibum please get out of bed” Mrs. Kim said as she walked in his room with her coat and shoes on.

She finally has had enough of this and is taking him to the hospital. Without a fight Kibum weakly gets out of bed not bothering to change out of his pajamas he has been in for a week straight, he lets his grandmother help him downstairs and put his shoes and coat on him. Mrs. Kim helps him into the car and buckles him up. She drives him to the hospital and signs him in. Once they are called back Kibum is look over.

“Mrs. Kim We will be keeping Kibum here for a while. I am sorry to have to inform you that he has Pneumonia and has to be looked after” The doctor said softly as he was hooking Kibum up to Iv’s and giving him some medicine.

“Please make my grandson healthy again” Mrs. Kim wiping the tears from her eyes and holding her sleeping grandson’s hand.

“We will do out best” Mr. Shim the doctor told her kindly before leaving the room.

“Kibum please be well my precious grandson. I know you can beat this illness. I just worry whatever has got you depressed is going to be a long hard road to recovery. I have never seen you this away and it scares me my sweet baby” Mrs. Kim cried out resting her head on Kibum’s hand as he slept.


	11. Remorseful Kibum

Kibum slowly opened his eyes and saw his therapist sitting beside his bed waiting for him to wake up. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with his therapist or talk to anyone so he closed his eyes again pretending to still be asleep, hoping he’d just go away.

“Kibum I seen your eyes open” Mr. Park his therapist said gently.

Kibum groaned annoyed that the man was talking to him. He was not in the mood for this and just wanted to be left alone. He felt achy his head hurt and he just wanted to be alone, was that to much to ask for? He refused to say anything to Mr. Park or even look at him. He didn’t even open his eyes at all. No he just laid there in his hospital bed and willed himself back to sleep, even though sleep was not coming anytime soon for him.

“Kibum I am not here to judge you. I am here to help you. I can’t help you if you keep yourself closed off and don’t talk to me. Just open up a little bit so I can begin to help you. Whatever you say to me I cannot repeat to anyone” Mr. Park his therapist said softly.

Kibum was starting to feel a little bad since the man was always gentle with him. He always took time out of his day to come and try to help him but never got anywhere since Kibum refused to talk to him. Even though he felt guilty for wasting the mans time he couldn’t bring himself to open his mouth and say one word to him. No he only laid there with his eyes closed and just repeated “sorry” over and over again in his head.

“Maybe next time you will try and open up to me even if it’s just a simple hello” Mr. Park smiled and bowed leaving Kibum’s room knowing today wasn’t the day Kibum would open up.

Kibum sighed in relieve when his therapist left his hospital room. He was finally alone or so he thought. As soon as he began to relax just a touch being alone his hospital door opened and a nurse walked in smiling. She began to check his IV’s and placed a food try on his nightstand.

“please eat up” She said smiling as she left the room.

Kibum groaned not wanting to eat that nasty food. For one he wasn’t hungry. He just wanted to sleep his pain away. Not the pain and ache his body felt from being sick, no the pain that was in his heart slowly killing him or so it felt like it was. Kibum slowly grabbed the food tray and threw the food in the trash and placed the tray back on the nightstand. He could care less if the nurse seen the food in the trash, he wasn’t going to eat it no matter what. He only threw it away so the nurse couldn’t try and force him to do so. Laying on the bed Kibum was left with his thoughts, thats what he headed the most is being awake he was always left alone with his thoughts.

“Am I too ugly for him?” A tear ran down his face as his thoughts were taken over once again. “Am I too fat?” Kibum looked down at his stomach. “Can it really be just my age he is worried about?” Kibum  wished he could stop thinking.

Tears rolled down his face as he laid in bed thinking. He slowly pushed the covers off of himself and grabbed his IV stand and wheeled it to the bathroom. He didn’t close the door all the way since he was alone. He new the nurse wouldn’t be back for a while. Kibum grabbed some toilet paper to wipe his eyes even though it did no good as he was sobbing. He held out to the railing in the bathroom and just sobbed hard. Kibum didn’t hear his hospital door open at all. Mr. Lee or as Kibum likes to call him Jinki walked through the door. He noticed Kibum wasn’t lying in his bed and looked around. Mr. Lee noticed the bathroom door was slightly opened and could see Kibum in the bathroom holding on to the rail crying hard. The sight before him broke Jinki’s heart, he new that once confident boy in there sobbing was all his fault. Jinki took a pen out of his pocket and wrote on a piece of paper tying it to a single yellow rose he bought for Kibum and laid it on his bed before leaving quietly. Kibum finally pulled himself together and walked out of his bathroom.  He froze in mid walk as he seen a yellow rose laying on his bed. He new it wasn’t there before he left and he didn’t hear anyone come in. Now he was embarrassed that someone most likely heard him crying, but he couldn’t say who it was or possibly know who. Kibum slowly made his way to the bed and picked up the yellow rose.  He slowly read the card allowed to himself.

“Don’t shed tears for those who are unworthy of you Kibum” He wiped his eyes slowly and blushed at the words slightly. “Who could have left this?” Kibum asked himself wishing he could get an answer.

Kibum looked up as the same nurse walked back in who left the food for him.

“What a beautiful flower Kibum” She smiled at him but soon frowned seeing his food in the trash.  “Kibum you really need to eat or you will get sick” She said softly to him.

“I am not going to eat that nasty food” Kibum said harshly not even meaning to be mean.

“Then I can go to the cafe and get you something or have your grandmother bring you something” She said sweetly.

“No” Kibum replied flatly.

“You have one more chance Kibum to eat at dinner time tonight. If you fail to do so you will be given a feeding tube in your stomach. We aren’t playing around here. You are very sick and not eating is only going to make matters worse.” She said walking out of his room.

Kibum sighed and glared at the door. His nurse really pissing him off when he wasn’t feeling good and was depressed.

“They can’t just give me a feeding tube right? They’d have to get permission from my grandmother” Kibum sighed fully knowing his grandmother would sign off on it if they thought it was best for Kibum.

“Hello” Mrs. Kim answered the house phone.

“Hello Mrs. Kim this is Kibum’s nurse. He is refusing to eat anything. He is getting better but im afraid his progress will be stopped if he doesn’t start to eat. We might have to look into a feeding tube” The nurse informed Kibum’s grandmother.

“ Don’t worry. I will handle it. I’ll be there in a little while” Mrs. Kim said hanging up the phone.  
Mrs. Kim headed to the kitchen and began preparing dinner. Once it was all finished and cooked she packed it up nicely into food containers and grabbed some chopsticks. She placed all the containers in a bag neatly so they wouldn’t open up and spill all over. She grabbed her coat and Keys as she put her shoes on. She grabbed the bag with all the food containers in it and headed to the car. She drove safely to the hospital.

Kibum looked up as he head a knock on his door. He didn’t even get a chance to ask who it was or tell them to come in when the door opened up. Kibum seen his grandmother walking in giving him a stern look.

“Kibum refusing to eat isn’t going to make you better or help you deal with whatever is going on. I know you are smarter than that sweetheart” Mrs. Kim said sitting down as she began to take the food containers out of the bag she was carrying.

“I know grandmother. I didn’t mean to be so much trouble. I just hate the food here and it taste gross but I guess I was letting everything get to me again. I’m sorry for worrying you again.” Kibum said sadly.

“It’s okay now just eat up for me and I will be happy.” Mrs. Kim smiled handing Kibum the food.

Kibum took the chopsticks slowly from his grandmother and began to eat with her. She truly was an amazing cook. He still felt depressed and like his heartache was going to kill him, but he enjoyed his grandmothers cooking and enjoyed her company.

“They informed me that you are getting better. You should be able to come home tomorrow. If you get released tomorrow I’d like you to try and go to school and if you feel you need to come home then I will come get you but at least try for me please” Mrs. Kim said sweetly.

“Yes grandmother” Kim replied.

Mrs. Kim kissed Kibum’s head and took care of the the empty food containers putting them in her bag she brought them in.

“Thank you sweetheart. You know I am always here for you. I might be your old Grandma but I love you and you can always talk to me about anything” Mrs. Kim said holding Kibum’s hand.

“I know Grandma. I love you too. I’m sorry for always worrying you. I know you are always here for me and I appreciate it but I don’t want to talk about it and I know maybe I should because it might help but right now Grandma I’m not ready” Kibum admitted.

“I understand my sweet baby boy” She placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “please get some rest” Mrs. Kim said sweetly as she grabbed her bag with the dirty empty food containers. She pulled the blankets up on Kibum better tucking him in and headed out.

“Excuse me I’d like to talk to My grandson Kibum’s doctor please” Mrs. Kim said to his nurse.

The nurse nodded her head and page the doctor for her. A few minutes later Kibum’s doctor walked up to Mrs. Kim bowing.

“How may I help you?” The doctor said softly.

“I was wondering if Kibum would be alright to come home tomorrow since he is doing better?” Mrs. Kim asked.

The doctor pulled up Kibum’s file on the computer at the nurse’s station and carefully read over his file. After reading his file he closed the file down and locked the computer so a non worker cannot bring up the hospitals information on patients.

“I just looked over his files Mrs. Kim. He is showing a great deal of getting better. He still is slightly sick but I don’t see a problem with him going home. Just make sure he eats properly and gets plenty of rest.” The doctor smiled.

“Would it be okay for him to return to school tomorrow? He has missed so much already.” Mrs. Kim said worried.

“He can return to school tomorrow if he feels up to it. Just make sure he doesn’t push himself and eats properly and gets plenty of rest when he can, even if it’s just laying in bed watching tv.” The doctor said.

“I will and thank you Doctor.” Mrs. Kim shook his hand as she appreciated all his help in making her grandson healthy once again or starting to help him become healthy once again.

“You are most welcome Mrs. Kim. It was my pleasure.” The doctor shook her hand and bowed leaving heading to go take care of other patients.

Mrs. Kim left the hospital and head back home. She took all the empty food containers from her bag and washed them. She dried them off and put them away along with the bag she had them in. She made herself a glass of hot tea and sat at the kitchen table. She clasped her hands together tightly and let tears run down her face.

“Dear Lord, Jesus, whoever is listening please help watch over my grandson and help him get through this tough time he is having. I can’t bare to see him so broken and sad. Please help my sweet baby boy be happy once again.” Mrs. Kim prayed as she began to sob.


	12. Making Amends With Kibum

Kibum laid in the hospital bed as his grandmother left his room. He sighed  as he was left alone with his thoughts. “Am I being selfish? I don’t mean to be this way. To feel this way. I don’t mean to hurt my grandmother, but that is all I am doing lately” He sniffled as he talked to himself. Kibum looked up as he heard his door open up and groaned seeing the nurse walk in.

“Kibum I just wanted to let you know that you are being released tomorrow. Your grandmother talked to your doctor before she headed home.” She smiled softly at him.

“oh thank you” Kibum nodded his head.

The nurse smiled one last time at Kibum before she quietly left his room closing the door behind her as quietly as she could. Kibum was thankful she didn’t say anything more to him. He truly had no right to be mean to any of the staff, as they weren’t rude to him. All they were doing is trying to help him, but really nothing could cure his broken heart. Well nothing but Jinki scooping him up in his arms and kissing him passionately.

Kibum blushed at the sudden thought of Jinki’s lips slowly but passionately moving against his own lips but he quickly chased the thought away as quickly as it came. He knew it would never happen. Jinki would never want him the way he wanted the other. Knowing Jinki would never be his and never scoop him up in his arms, never wrap his arms around him or kiss him made a bigger crack in his heart.  Kibum just laid in the bed letting tears fall down his face. He tried to fall asleep to shut his brain off but sleep wasn’t coming to him. His body felt exhausted, he was emotionally exhausted. He wish he could just turn to stone, or just have his heart turn to ice so the pain would stop, but all he could do was toss and turn. He couldn’t even get comfy to just lay in the bed.

 If it wasn't for the flickering thoughts in the distant corner of his mind, Kibum would have sworn that he’d  been attacked with a sudden rush of insomnia. The bed sheets were twisted around his body from his tossing and turning so often. All Kibum really wanted was to get some rest. But with his mind not shutting off his thoughts it seemed almost impossible.

 

He just wanted to be okay, wanted to stop caring about Jinki, about the handsome history teacher whose smile could melt your heart and make your knees go weak and your cheeks heat up or maybe that only happened to him. He slowly wiped his tears away but it was pointless as they didn’t stop flowing down his face. Kibum tossed and turned. He tried counting sheep and humming slow songs, but nothing helped him fall asleep. Kibum closed his eyes and just laid there pretending to sleep hoping it would help him fall asleep but no luck wasn’t on his side this night. He was still laying awake. He knew he was heading home in the morning so he should get rest so he wouldn’t be cranky with his Grandmother.

He knew if he was feeling okay his Grandmother would send him to school. He wanted to go to school to see Jinki, but at the same time he was scared to see him. Kibum knows seeing him would make the crack in his broken heart bigger, maybe there wasn’t even a crack anymore  maybe his heart was completely shattered by now. He wishes he could  just rip it out to stop all the pain he was feeling. He wishes he could just numb the pain. Kibum knew of ways to numb the pain, alcohol, pills, drugs they would certainly do the trick to numb his heart or stop it from beating.

Kibum also knew he wasn’t that stupid to go down that road. No he’d have to do it the old fashion proper way of letting his heart mend on its own. He highly doubted at this point it was possible  for his heart to mend and be okay.  Kibum slowly  took a glimpse at the black and white oval clock hanging on the white wall. It didn’t seem like it belonged there. Everything in the room was white, so it stuck out like a sore thumb to him. A soft sigh escape his lips when he realized it was 3:00 am and he wasn’t asleep yet.

“It’s gonna be a long night” He mumbled to himself as he looked out his hospital window.

Kibum began to count the cars in his head till he was bored and switched to repeating the colors of the cars softly to pass the time.

“beige, beige,red,black,green.blue,beige,white,red,blue,black,white.” Kibum was softly whispering to himself as his eyes began to gradually close.

Kibum’s chest was rising and falling as his body let the exhaustion finally take over him. The oval black and white clock continued to tick away as the second passed by turning into minutes and the minutes turned into hours.

Kibum sat on a blanket outside at the park. The sun was shinning brightly. The wind blew ever so gentle as he rested on the blanket. He looked over to his right and Jinki was laying out food for them to share.

“Should we be out in public? What if someone sees us? What if we get caught?” Kibum asked worried.

“Yes we should be out in public because I want to enjoy a nice picnic with you in the sun. Let someone see us I am not scared. Let us get caught I can’t hide my love for you” Jinki said pulling Kibum into his arms. Kibum felt his cheeks heat up when he felt Jinki’s lips press against his own softly.

Kibum sat up in his bed smiling with a slight blush spreading across his face.  He looked at the oval clock once again. It seemed to be mocking him. It was only 6:00 am.  Kibum wished he could have stayed in that dream long, forever worked for him. It was so peaceful there and the best part was dream Jinki wanted him just as badly as he wanted the other. Unfortunately Kibum was stuck in reality and the real Jinki didn’t want anything to do with him at all.

Kibum slowly threw the covers off his body and placed his feet flat on the cold tile floor, which was also white. Kibum was so sick of being in this hospital room. He felt like he was going to go crazy or maybe he was already crazy from all the pain he is in. He forced himself to stand up and make his way to his private bathroom. He was really thankful for at least having a private bathroom in the hospital room.

He slowly walked through the bathroom door and closed it behind him quietly. He slowly took off the ugly thin hospital gown and placed it  on the sink so it wouldn’t be laying on the floor. He wasn’t for sure how often the floors were cleaned here. After taking of his boxers and placing them on the sink also  he turned on the shower water. He knew his Grandmother would be here soon and most likely have him go to school since he’s missed a lot lately. Once the water was hot enough he slowly stepped inside and began to wash his body up slowly. After that he grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair. He wished he was back at home in his own bathroom, where all his things were. The hospital shampoo didn’t smell good. He quickly washed his hair up rinsing out the shampoo.

Shutting off the shower he grabbed a towel and dried his hair off wrapping the towel around his head. He grabbed another towel and dried his body off and wrapped around his body. He quickly put his boxers back on and that awful hospital gown back on. He definitely wouldn’t miss the hospital gown or the white everything here.

 Kibum wasn’t sure what to do with the wet towels, there was no dirty hamper or anything to put them in. So he just hung them back up on the towel rack where they were before. Thinking on it now he hopes they were clean and not just left over from when however was in here staying before him. The thought made him feel dirty.  He walked out of the bathroom pushing the thought out of his mind or he’d need another shower. He quickly made it to the uncomfy bed and laid back down pulling the covers over himself.

“I am prepared to go to school. I have missed too much. Grandmother will be worried I will fail so she will ask if I am up to going. I should go and I know I should before I get to fair behind and end up failing everything.” Kibum let out a soft sigh. “ But what if I run into him or see him walking or talking to someone. I don’t think I can handle seeing him.” Kibum  let a few tears run down his face. “I need to be strong. I have to be strong. How can I be strong when I am far from it?” Kibum asked himself wiping the tears away that rolled down his cheeks.

Kibum new his thoughts would be the death of him one day. They never gave him hope, never any happiness at least not lately. Glancing back up at the sore thumb known as the oval black and white clock, it was know 6:00 am. He thought his Grandmother will be here soon. He looked to the door when he heard it creaking open.

“Hi Kibum sweetie. How are you feeling?” Mrs. Kim asked her grandson as she walked into his bedroom.

“I am okay Grandma. I am feeling better” Which wasn’t a complete lie. I mean he was over his sickness, just not the heart break.

“ Im glad honey. I am here to take you home. Do you think you’d be okay going to school?” Mrs. Kim asked her grandson just as he thought she was worried about him missing so much school.

“I know. The nurse came in last night and told me I’d be going home today. I figured you’d want me to go to school today if I was up for it. Honestly I am not sure if I am. I can try my hardest to go though Grandma. I’d also like to stop therapy please. It isn’t doing me any good. I don’t want to talk to some stranger. I know I can talk to you too Grandma. It’s just this is something I have to deal with on my own.” Kibum said a little rushed.

“ I am glad to hear you will try to go to school. Lets get you home so you can get ready then. If you feel at all you need to come home, I am just a phone call away sweetie. Okay I will take you out of therapy for know. I will try my hardest to let you deal with this on your own. It’s just so hard to see you hurting so much and I can’t do anything about it” Mrs. Kim said giving Kibum a change of clothing.

Kibum stood up taking the clothing and hugged his Grandmother.

“I know Grandma. I don’t mean to make you worry or snap at you. I don’t mean to make you sad. Please don’t worry about me I will be fine” He kissed her cheek and headed to the bathroom to change his clothing.

Kibum wished he could believe the words he told his Grandmother about being fine. Maybe if he tells himself over and over that he is fine he will begin to believe it and he will be fine. He quickly stripped the then hospital gown off his body and put on the pants and hoodie his Grandmother brought him. He walked out of the bathroom and slipped his shoes on.

Kibum walked out of the hospital room with his Grandmother. They walked to the nurses station so Mrs. Kim could sign the release form for Kibum. After she signed the form they made their way down to the parking garage. Mrs. Kim opened the door for Kibum. He quickly slid into the seat and buckled up. Mrs. Kim made her way around the car and got in the drivers seat. She buckled up before starting the car.  Mrs. Kim turned her head around placing her arm on Kibum’s seat as she put the car in reverse and began to back up slowly. She carefully backed out of the parking spot and put the car in drive and made her way out of the parking garage onto the road.

She turned the radio on low as she began to drive them home. Kibum laid his head against the cool window just staring off into space. He was starting to feel a little panicked. He knew he would be going to school soon. He wasn’t sure he could handle seeing Jinki right now or if he’d ever be ready to see him again. What if he had a panic attack at school in front of him? What if his heart just gave out at the sight of the other? What if Jinki was just using his age as an excuse because he wasn’t attracted to him and he catches him flirting with someone better than him? All these thoughts kept flooding Kibum’s mind, he was scared he was gonna drowned soon.

“Are you okay sweetie?” Mrs. Kim asked her grandson who looked troubled as he laid his head against the car window.

Kibum felt like he was thrown a life ring and his grandma was holding the end of the rope reeling him in from his drowning thoughts. Kibum slowly turned his head to his grandmother and smiled at her slightly.

“ I am okay Grandma. I was just thinking is all” Kibum said softly.

“Anything you want to talk about honey?” She asked him sweetly.

“Thank you Grandma for always being there for me and taking such good care of me, even when I don’t seem like I appreciate it some times and can be moody. I really do appreciate everything you do for me and will do for me. This is something you can’t help with though. It’s something only I can deal with on my own. It will be hard but you raised me right and to be strong. So don’t worry grandma I will be just fine, though it will take a while in the end I will be fine.” Kibum wanted to believe his words so desperately just like his Grandmother believed them.

“I know you do Sweetie. I understand you get moody sometimes and don’t mean to. It happens to everyone.” She smiled softly at him before quickly returning her eyes to the road.

Mrs. Kim passed the road right to their house. Kibum prayed she wasn’t taking him to school right now. He wanted to take another shower to use his own body wash and shampoo and grab his school bag. He smiled when his grandmother pulled into a small cafe.

“ I will get you your coffee and a bagel. You can eat that on the way home and then go get ready for school” She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Taking off her seat belt Mrs. Kim opened the car door and closed it behind her. Walking slowly into the cafe. She stood in line for a good five or six minutes before she order Two coffees. One regular and one vanilla. She ordered her self a plain muffin and Kibum a blue berry muffin with cream cheese on the side. She opened her purse grabbing her wallet out and took the money out paying for the two coffees, muffin and bagel. She tipped them a few dollars even though it wasn’t necessary. She carried the drinks back to the care with the food.

Kibum looked over and quickly opened his Grandmothers car door for her and took the drinks from her. Mrs. Kim got into the car closing her door. She handed Kibum his blue berry bagel and cream cheese. She took her coffee from him and smiled.

“Eat up now and then I will drive us home so you can get ready for school” She smiled.

Kibum nodded his head and opened his bagel up and took the knife from the bag spreading the cream cheese on his bagel. He took a small bite and smiled as it tasted good. He took a sip of his vanilla coffee which he hasn’t had forever and it made him feel so warm inside. Just for a split second sharing a quick breakfast of his favorite things with his Grandmother had him forgetting bout the crack in his heart.

After Kibum and his Grandmother finished their coffee and muffin and bagel he got out of the car and threw the trash away in the bin. He got back into the car and buckled back up. Mrs. Kim pulled out of the cafe and headed towards home. Mrs. Kim pulled into their driveway but not into the garage as she planned on driving Kibum to school. Kibum headed into the house and went straight to his room.

He closed his bedroom door behind him and went straight to his private bathroom. He closed his bathroom door behind him even though his Grandmother wouldn’t just walk in on him. He stripped his clothing off and threw it in the hamper though he didn’t wear it for very long. Kibum turned on the shower water and waited for it to heat up to the right temperature. He wanted before stepping into it. He grabbed his light blue loofah and pour a generous amount of his body wash onto it. Lathering his body up good with his body wash he quickly rinsed it off. He lathered his hair up with his kiwi shampoo and massaged his hair as he rinsed it out.  
Turning the water off Kibum dried his hair off wrapping the towel around his head and then dried his body off wrapping the towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. Kibum bathroom was so steamy from the hot shower he just had he couldn’t even see his mirror. He opened the bathroom door to his bedroom and walked out. He walked towards his closet and opened the doors. He grabbed a pair of Jeans and then a tshirt and hoodie. He headed over to his dresser and grabbed a clean pair of boxers.

Kibum quickly put on his boxers and then got dressed. He looked around his room and grabbed his school bag and headed down stairs putting his shoes on. Mrs. Kim stood by the door ready to go.

“ Grandma you don’t have to drive me. I will be okay to walk.” Kibum smiled.

“Nonsense i am driving you to school sweetie” She smiled and walked out to the car getting in the driver seat.

Kibum shut the front door behind him following his Grandmother out. He knew better than to argue with her about it because he’d lose no matter what. He got into the passenger side of the car and buckled up. He felt his heart beating rapidly as his Grandmother pulled out of the driveway. He felt his palms getting sweaty and breathing was getting harder to do for him as they neared the school. Jinki was going to be there, his perfect handsome Jinki would be there, but he couldn’t talk to him, he couldn’t hold him, he couldn’t kiss him, because truly Jinki wasn’t his even though he wanted him to be so badly.

“Kibum sweetie are you okay?” Mrs. Kim asked her grandson as she was parked outside of his school and he made no effort to get out of the car.

Kibum pulled himself out of his thoughts and his mini panic attack that was building up and looked at her and smiled.

“yes Grandma was just taking a few minutes” He leaned over kissing her cheek before getting out of the car.

“I will be here to pick you up after school unless you need to come home early just call me” Mrs. Kim said sweetly.

“Okay Grandma see you then” Kibum smiled at her the best he could and closed the door.

Mrs. Kim watches Kibum walk towards the school.  

“Please let whatever is bother my grandson get easier God. Please let him get through this” Mrs. Kim said a short sweet prayer for Kibum before driving back home.

Kibum was counting in his head as he walked towards the school front door. He felt like it was 150 degrees out. His palms were sweating badly. He felt like he was gonna puke or faint, maybe he will end up  doing both. He reached out for the handle of the front door and pulled it open slowly. He took a deep breath before taking a slow step through the doorway. He hung his head low as he quickly made his way to his locker. He felt eyes on him and it made him feel like he was truly gonna pass out right then and there.

He opened his locker sticking his back inside of it. He opened his school bag and took out the books he needed for his second period class English. Once he had his English book and notebook he closed his locker. He quickly made his way for his first period class that he hated the most, which was Gym. He headed into the gym locker room after letting the teacher  know he was there and would not be participating in class today.

Kibum stayed in the locker room while class was going on. He didn’t mind taking an F for the day in Gym because he honestly was not up to participate today though he never truly was up for it.  He sighed a little happily when the bell rang for class to be over. He quickly picked up his English book and notebook and made his way out of the locker room and then gym. He made his way to his English class and took his seat.

Kibum was given his work he missed while he was out and was allowed to sit at his desk and get started on it. He was glad for the distraction, glad to have something to do other than get lost in his mind. He focused on all his worksheets the best he could and got them finished right as the bell rang. He gathered his belongings and handed in his work to the teacher before walking out of the classroom.

Kibum now had the  class he loved, which is art. He was feeling a little more at ease now as he hasn’t ran into his beloved Jinki. He headed to his locker and opened it quickly. He put his English book and notebook into his backpack and took out his sketch pad and pens and headed to the art classroom. Kibum took his seat in the back of the classroom and began to draw a very detailed broken heart as they were given a free day to draw or paint anything they wanted into their sketch pad.  Kibum was so focused on his drawing he nearly missed the bell to leave class.  

He sighed going back to his locker once again. He put his sketch pad back into his backpack and was about to grab his math book out with his notebook but he couldn’t bring himself to it. It would mean he’d have to walk by Jinki’s classroom to get to his class. He knew he’d not be able to just walk by and not look in. Kibum couldn’t handle seeing Jinki right now. If he was to see Jinki right now in his state he might drop dead from a broken heart. Kibum closed his locker not taking the books he needed with him. He quickly made his way to the male’s restroom and went into one of the stalls and locked the door. He placed a protector sheet on the toilet and sat down pulling his feet up so if anyone was to look under the stall door they wouldn’t see his feet.

He rested his head onto his knees and let the tears flow from his eyes. Jinki was somewhere in this building, the very same building as him. He couldn’t run into him by accident. He couldn’t see him right nor or possible ever again. Kibum didn’t move from that spit at all. Know all hour he just sat there and cried into his knees, hoping he could just cry the pain out.

The static of the PA system startled Kibum as the office lady came over the speakers.

“Kim Kibum please report to the history class room. Kim Kibum please report to the history class room.” She announced cheerfully.  

Kibum wiped his eyes and just sat there in a daze. Did he hear her right? Was he really to report to the history classroom the one place he was trying to avoid the most so he wouldn’t just drop dead. He sighed and unlocked the stall bathroom door and walked to the sinks. He splashed water on his face and grabbed some towels to dry it over softly. He opened the bathroom door and headed out. He slowly made his way towards the history classroom even though it lunch period and he just wanted to hide in the bathroom still.  

Kibum felt his heart racing once again. He wiped his hands on his jeans as they were becoming sweaty again. Why did he have to go to that room? What would happen once he got there? Certainly not what he wanted to happen, which was Jinki locking the door behind him and closing the blinds and kissing him till both of their lips fell off.

Kibum took a few calming breaths outside the history classroom door. He slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly. He didn’t see Jinki there at all.  He hoped this wasn’t a trick a fellow classmate was playing on him, but he doubted it was. He slowly walked inside the classroom the door closing behind him.  Kibum stared at the Yellow bouquet of flowers sitting on a table with a note on it that had his name on it. Kibum walked to the flowers and picked up the note.

“I’m sorry” From M.L AKA J.

“M.L AKA J” Kibum repeated softly to himself slightly confused who it could be from.

Kibum took a seat in one of the chairs as he looked over the card  again and again trying to figure it out, when he was brought out of his thoughts as the classroom door opened up. Kibum looked up just as Jinki was walking into the classroom pushing a cart with all kinds of food and drinks on it.

“ah your already here. I see you got the flowers. I hope you like them. I wasn’t sure if that was to girly or not” Jinki smiled at Kibum melting the others heart.

Kibum now understood the cards signature, Mr. Lee AKA as Jinki.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked to eat so I just got a little of everything” Jinki said pushing the cart over to Kibum and took a seat.

“What is going on?” Kibum asked confused as his cheeks heated up at the sight of the handsome teacher.

“ I want to say how sorry I am for hurting you Mr. Ki... Kibum. I never meant to hurt you. You come off very strong in your feelings and words. I am a teacher an adult. You are a student a minor. I could get in very big trouble if anyone thought something was going on between us, not only could I lose my job I could go to jail Kibum. I was scared of that. I love my job and I do not want to go to jail, though I am sure no one really wants to go to Jail” Jinki began to ramble now.

Kibum sat there staring at Jinki as he talked. He tried his hardest to focus on his words, but every now and then he caught himself just staring at his lips. Kibum nodded his head wanting the other to know he was listening for the most part and was understanding what he was saying.

“I understand your side of it. I can’t say it makes me feel better and I am okay now because I am not better and I do not feel okay, but this is a start.” Kibum blushed and smiled slightly at the other.

Kibum grabbed some of the food along with Jinki and they slowly began to have lunch together for the first time ever. Kibum couldn’t help but wonder if this was all just a dream, maybe he fell asleep in the bathroom stall. He new deep down it wasn’t a dream because the feeling of his heart beating through his chest was very real. He just prayed Jinki couldn’t hear it.

“Is the food okay?” Jinki asked as he almost ate the chicken leg whole.

Kibum couldn’t help but chuckle at the others actions and how cute he was when he ate his chicken.

“Yes it taste very good, thank you.” Kibum smiled and took a sip of some pop.

“Im glad you like it. You never mentioned about the flowers?” Jinki blushed a little as he wasn’t used to buying flowers for others.

“well girls do like flowers, but some guys do also. I happen to be one of the males who like flowers. They are very pretty” Kibum blushed hoping he didn’t stutter or sound high pitched when he talked.

“Well then I am glad I got them for you. Kibum I truly am sorry from the bottom of my heart for hurting you. “ Jinki said staring at Kibum hoping he did know how sorry he felt.

“ I know” Kibum said not sure what to say.

It felt good to hear the other say he was sorry. It was so nice having lunch with him, just the two of them. However as nice as it was to hear the other say he was sorry or how good it felt to have lunch alone with him it didn’t change the crack that was in his heart. He still hurt very badly and deeply. Jinki still wasn’t his and he never would be his it seemed. Kibum understands the other saying sorry for hurting him, because any good person would do that if they hurt someone but to go to this lengths to say sorry for someone you didn’t care for was a little over doing it,wasn’t it?

This gave Kibum hope. Maybe Jinki was just scared to show his feelings for Kibum. Maybe Kibum just came off to strong to soon with his feelings for the other. Jinki was feeling awfully sorry and wanting to make up for it, so that is what Kibum will let him do. He will have Jinki wrapped around his finger making amends for the pain he caused him, for the deep crack in his heart. Jinki would slowly repair the crack and be his forever.


	13. Mr. Lee His Willing Slave Part 1

Kibum helped cleaned up the trash from the lunch he shared with Jinki. He was smiling softly as he was wiping down the desk. He felt happy right now. He could still feel the crack in his heart, the pain was still there but this lunch with Jinki was a slight temporary fix for the time being. It felt really good to be near Jinki and talk and share a good lunch with him. He knew Jinki felt sorry for hurting him the way he did and wanted to make him feel better. Kibum knew he had a willing slave at his hands for the time being, and he damn well sure was gonna take use of that.

Kibum looked up as he finished cleaning up and smiled slightly at Jinki who was wiping his hands off.

“ Meet me in here tomorrow same time” Kibum said softly.

“Why?” Jinki asked curious.

“Just do it, I mean if you truly want to make up for hurting me so deeply” Kibum replied softly.

“Okay but please don’t try anything you know you shouldn’t.” Jinki said a little nervous.

“Stop worrying so much. Don’t be late” Kibum said as he walked to the door and opened it.

 

Kibum slowly waved to Jinki. He didn’t want to leave him. He wanted to stay with Jinki and just be near him even if he couldn’t touch him like he so desperately wanted too. Jinki smiled back at Kibum and waved goodbye. Kibum slowly made his way to his locker and took out his school bag. He made his way to study hall as that was the place he was to go instead of his beloved history class. A long sigh escaped his lips as he walked through the doors of study hall and sat down.  

 

“He likes chicken a lot. hmm I bet he would like something spicy.” Kibum thought to himself as he tapped his pen against his chin thinking.

Kibum didn’t have any homework to work on so he grabbed out a notebook and began to write down a very nice meal plan. He decided he was going to have lunch again with Jinki tomorrow, but he was going to make the food himself.

 

Meal  
    Buldak (Hot & Spicy Chicken)  
    Jajangmyeon (Black Bean Noodles)  
    Rice  
    Gim-bop (Korean Style Sushi Roll)  
    Sauna Style  Boiled Eggs  
    Manju (Baked Sweet Pastry)  
    Gyeongdan  (Rice Cake Balls)  
Drink  
    Insam-daechucha (Ginseng jujube tea)  
Dessert  
    Ppopgi  (Sugar Candy)

Kibum looked over the meal plan he had laid out before him and smiled. He was very pleased with himself.  He knew he could find the recipes online when he got home to make everything. He also Knew he could just ask his Grandmother for help but this is something he wanted to do all by himself.

He closed the notebook and placed it in his bag as the school bell rang. It was finally time to go home. It seemed like a very long day for him. It wasn’t all bad though. Kibum had a very pleasant time having lunch with Jinki and he would have the same experience tomorrow.

There was know need for Kibum to stop off to his locker as he had everything with him. He desperately wanted to go say goodbye to Jinki. He just wanted to see him one last time before it would be hours again till he could see him tomorrow, but he thought it was best he just left. He was scared it would hurt to much to see him for a second and have to leave, he wasn’t confident enough he could just look at him for a second and then leave.

 He quickly walked out of the study hall class room and made his way for the front door. He smiled at his grandmother as she was waiting out front in the car for him just like she said she would. He slowly waved to her and made his way to the car. He quickly got into the front passenger seat of the car placing his school bag at his feet. He buckled up and smiled at his lovely Grandmother once again.

“Hello Sweetheart, How was school? Are you feeling okay? I didn’t get a call from you so I hope your okay.” Mrs. Kim asked fast wanting to make sure her sweet grandson was doing okay.

“ I am okay Grandma really. School was okay. It was a little tough at first but it got better” Kibum reassured his Grandmother he was okay.

“I am glad to hear honey” Mrs Kim started the car and backed up pulling out of the parking spot and leaving the school property.

“Grandma I know I have missed some school recently and it worries you, but I wanted to ask a huge favor. Can I miss my first four  classes tomorrow and just in for lunch and study hall. I would of course get all my homework I missed and get it all done in study hall and what I didn’t get done would finish at home” Kibum asked a little nervous of his Grandmother’s reply.

“Why do you wan’t to do that?” Mrs. Kim wanted all the information before she gave her answer.

“As I am assure you have been aware, I have been really down lately and well someone really made me feel good today. I want to make them a special lunch as a thank you for it. That’s why I want to come in at lunch time so I can prepare it all during the day tomorrow so it is fresh for lunch.” Kibum explained as best he could to his Grandmother.

“Okay sweetie. I can see this means a lot to you so this once I will allow it. Don’t think this is something I will allow all the time though honey” Mrs. Kim said.

“I know Grandma. Can we please stop to the grocery store so I can get the ingredients  I need.” Kibum smiled to himself softly.

“Sure sweetheart. I can help you prepare it tomorrow if you want.” Mrs. Kim said sweetly.

“Thank you for the offer Grandma. I really appreciate it but this is something I feel I need to do on my own.” Kibum said softly hoping he didn’t hurt his Grandmother’s feelings.

“Of course sweetheart. I understand” She said truly okay with it as she pulled into the grocery store.

Kibum smiled and got out of the car with his Grandma and headed into the grocery store with her.

“Okay sweetie you take your time get everything you need. I am gonna look around and pick things up we need for the house. No rush on your part take as long as you need” Mrs. Kim smiled and headed off her own way.

Kibum headed to the book part of the store and found a few different recipe books he liked with the things he wanted to make in them.

“Okay I will go down the list for each thing I want to make and gather everything that way. It will take longer to do but in the end I will know I have everything I need” He smiled to himself and grabbed a cart.

“Okay first on the list hot and spicy chicken.” He says softly too himself looking at the recipe book. “ Says I need 6 drum sticks de boned.” He quickly heads to the meat department to where the chicken is and looks around.

“Heres a nice package of de boned drum sticks it comes with 10 so I am sure Grandma can use the left overs.” He smiled placing them into the front of the cart where a child would sit.

Kibum looked over the recipe book once again feeling excited as this is his first time cooking a meal like this for anyone. He pushed the cart on his way to grab some soy sauce and sugar. Once he found them he placed them neatly into the cart.  He grabbed the corn syrup and some cheong ju which is pretty much just clear rice whine. He placed olive oil and some black pepper into the cart as well. Roasted sesame seeds were added to the cart and then a stalk of green onions.

“that is everything out of the ingredients for chicken preparation I need. Now time to find the ingredients for the  marinating sauce preparation.” Kibum said looking over the recipe book once again for the hot and spicy chicken.

Kibum grabs some red chili pepper flakes and puts them into the cart. He grabbed two jalapenos and put them into the cart along with a korean pear. He grabbed 3 garlic cloves.

“hmm now I need  mul yut” he said looking around unable to find it. “well It says I can use honey instead” He said as he placed honey into the cart.

“Okay that is everything I need for the marinating sauce. So I have everything I need for the hot and spicy chicken” Kibum said looking over the ingredients in the cart. “next on the list is Gim bop sushi rolls” He smiled and found the recipe in the book looking it over carefully.

He slowly made his way to the spinach and placed it into the cart smiling.  He grabbed two carrots and placed them into a bag and set them into the cart as well as one yellow radish. He grabbed some vinegar and then some thick sliced ham. Lastly he placed some seaweed sheets into the cart.

He smiled looking everything over and moved onto the next recipe which was a pastry roll.  He grabbed the lima beans and got a few extra incase his grandmother would need some. Next he put some salt and flour into the cart. He carefully put the eggs into the cart and then moved on to the sweetened condensed milk, and vanilla extract.

“Okay got everything I need for that now lets get the things for ginseng jujube tea” He smiled and read over the recipe. He was starting to feel like a house wife getting ready to cook for his husband for the first time, which was silly because he was not a girl nor a wife. He blushed at the thought of Jinki making him his wife and he would could dinner like this for him nightly.

Kibum walked around the grocery store for another half hour as he got the rest of the things he needed. He found his Grandmother a short while later. She paid for everything. Kibum carried everything out to the car and loaded it up with his Grandmother’s help. They both got in the car and Mrs. Kim drove them home. Once Home Kibum got all the bags and carried them into the house. Kibum put all the groceries up. He couldn’t make the food till tomorrow. He wanted it to be all fresh, so he’d have to wait.

“Thank you Grandma for allowing me to do this. It truly means alot to me.” Kibum hugged her tightly.

“Your welcome sweetie” Mrs. Kim hugged her grandson back.

Kibum headed to his room. He pulled his covers back and crawled under them covering himself back up. He looked over the recipes good. He wanted to study them before attempting to make them. He wanted to make sure he understood them all.


	14. Mr. Lee His Willing SLave Part 2

Kibum looked over the recipe book for a few hours. He felt confident now in attempting to make the food in the morning. He was so excited that he was having trouble sleeping. He set the recipe book on his night stand, he knew he’d need it in the morning. He might have looked over the recipe book for  hours but he still didn’t remember everything he had to do.

Kibum slightly rolled onto his right side in bed as he tried to get some sleep. The coolness of the pillow touching his head helped made him fee,l relaxed and calm but he still was wide wake.The soft sheets gently rubbed against his skin as he turned onto his left side tossing a second time in his bed. A soft sighed escaped his lips. This was hopeless all Kibum kept thinking. He knew sleep wasn’t happening for him right now even though he desperately wanted it to happen.

Tossing and turning for hours on end Kibum couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled the covers off of him and got out of bed. He walked around his room pacing back and forth. He didn’t know what could help him sleep. He was excited and nervous at the same time.

“What if he won’t have lunch with me? What if he doesn’t like the food I prepare?” Kibum was now throwing himself into a small panic attack.

Kibum took a few deep breaths and exhaled them slowly. He was trying to calm himself out before he had a real bad panic attack. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

“I have to clam down. I can’t think badly. I got this. I looked over everything. I understood everything. The food will be perfect and taste good. He will love it and appreciate my efforts.” Kibum smiled relaxing himself.

“maybe I will even get a thank you kissed” He laughed softly knowing that it wouldn’t happen but it be very welcomed if Jinki wanted to do it.

Kibum got off his bed and headed to his personal bathroom attached to his room. He stripped out of his clothes and turned on the shower. Once the water was hot enough to his likely he stepped inside. He let the hot water hit his skin. He grabbed his shampoo and washed his hair. He then grabbed his body wash and washed his body. Standing under the water a few minutes longer as it felt good he finally shut the water off. He grabbed two towels. He wrapped one around his hair. he used the second towel and dried his body off. He threw the towel in the dirty laundry basket. He dried his hair off and threw the towel in the dirty laundry basket also. He took out his hair dryer and dried his hair. He didn’t want to go to bed with wet hair.

Walking out of the bathroom Kibum climbed back into his bed. He once again pulled the blankets over himself and laid his head on his pillow. He closed his eyes and groaned turning to his right side, with another groan escaping his lips he turned to his left side. Kibum now angry and annoyed with himself as he can’t do something so simple and just sleep when he needs to. He sat up in his bed when he heard a light knock on his door.

Mrs. Kim walked through his door with some warm tea and smiled.

“having trouble sleeping sweetie?” She asked softly.

“How did you know Grandma?” Kibum asked.

“I could hear you groaning and tossing and turning alot. I also heard your shower.” She said handing him the tea and kissing his forehead. “That should help you sleep sweetie.”

“Thank you. I am sorry if I kept you up” He said feeling guilty for disturbing his Grandmother.

“It’s fine you didn’t. I was up going to get a glass of water, that’s why I heard you. Now drink up and try and sleep sweetheart.” Mrs. Kim said sweetly leaving his bedroom closing the door behind her.

Kibum sat on his bed sipping the tea his Grandmother made him. His mind kept racing of thoughts of Jinki. Would he be happy of all the planning and food he is making? Would he like it? Would it taste good? Would he appreciate it? Would he have lunch with him everyday for the rest of the year? Would he hug him tightly and never let go? Kibum shook his head at the last thought as he knew the last one would only happen in his dreams.

Kibum finished his tea and set the cup on his night stand. He laid back in bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and pulled the covers over himself. He laid his head on his pillow and snuggled into the blankets. He closed his eyes and finally was slowly falling asleep. Even in his sleep Kibum couldn’t escape his excitement and nervousness of lunch with Jinki again.

Since Kibum didn’t have to get up early for school he got to sleep in. He just had to get up a few hours before lunch time at school so he could begin to prepare the meal for Jinki and himself to share. Kibum rolled over in bed, hitting the alarm with his palm to shut it off. He say up slowly in bed rubbing his eyes. He felt like he had just fallen asleep and know he had to get up. Pushing the covers off himself he got out of bed. He slipped on his slippers to keep his feet warm. There was no point in showering know, he’d wait till after all the food was done. He stretched some before walking out of his room. Heading down to the kitchen he began to get out the things he would need to cook.

The first thing Kibum did was making alot of rice. Kibum then rinsed the boneless chicken drumsticks in cold water. Per piece after washing them he laid out the cutting board and grabbed a sharp knife. he cut them into four evenly pieces. In a large bowl Kibum mixed the chicken with soy sauce, sugar, substitution honey, cheong ju and ground pepper. After he finished mixing it all together good he let it marinate in refrigerator for 30 minutes.  He then pureed all the marinating sauce ingredients together in a blender. Once completed he set it  aside for later to  use. Kibum grabbed a non-stick frying pan. He prepared the chicken over a medium heat until the meat was short of desired completion. He then took the chicken out of the frying pan only leaving the excess ingredients in the frying pain.

In a large bowl Kibum mixed the chicken with the blended marinating sauce. In the same frying pan Kibum added olive oil. He took a spoon and took a little tiny taste. He was very pleased with the taste. He let it cook for four more minutes on medium heat. He shut the stove off. He grabbed a container and placed the spicy hot chicken in it. He placed it in his bag that keeps things hot.

“one down” Kibum giggled as he got the ingredients out for the Sushi rolls.

Kibum washed the frying pain good and dried it off. He got carrots and radish and the ham into thin strips. He placed the carrots into the frying pan with salt and pepper. He then mixed radish with Vinegar and sugar.  He then prepared the eggs. Kibum grabbed some of the rice he  made earlier and mixed it with sesame seeds and some sesame oil He placed one seaweed sheet on a bamboo sheet. He put rice on half of the sheet. He added two pieces of spinach,1 carrot strip,1 radish strip,1 ham strip,1 egg strip on top of the rice. Kibum then rolled in it into a log and squeezed it tightly. He used some rice to stick the seaweed together to keep it rolled up. He placed a little sesame oil in his hands and rubbed it on the seaweed roll. He put a little sesame oil on a clean knife and cut it up. Kibum made 4 of the sushi rolls all together and cut them all up and placed them into an empty container smiling.

      
  “Oh no" Kibum cried out as he didn’t soak the lima beans overnight in cold water.

“Check the counter” Mrs. Kim called out from the living room as she was reading her book.

Kibum walked over the counter and seen a bowl with lima beans soaking in cold water.

“I seen your list on what you were making and noticed you didn’t do it.” Mrs. Kim smiled going back to her book.

“THANK THANK THANK” Kibum said happily appreciating his Grandmother so much.

Kibum grabbed the lima beans and popped them out of their skins. He grabbed a heavy bottomed pot and put 1 1/4 cups of water. He let the water come to a boil over medium heat for 10 minutes with the beans now inside the pot. He lowered the heat and let it simmer for about 45 minutes until the beans were soft and fluffy. He then began to mash the means with a wodden spoon until they had the consistency and looked like mashed potatoes. He added in 1/2 cup of sugar, 1/4 ts of salt and 1 ts of vanilla extract. He kept stirring for 2 minutes with a wooden spoon to thicken the filling.  He stirred so the filling didn’t burn or get stuck to the bottom of the pot. He then turned the hear off to let it cool down.

He added 3/4 cup of flour, 1 egg, 1/4 ts of salt, 1/4 sweetened condensed milk and 1 ts of vanilla extract to a mixing bowl. He mixed it with a clean wooden spoon until it was smooth. Kibum then divided the dough and the filling into 8 same sized balls on a floured cutting board. He flattened out each dough all by pressing it down with the palm of his hand. He placed a filling ball into the center of a flattened dough ball. He wrapped the dough around the filling. He sealed the edges of the wrapped dough and formed into the shape of an egg. He mace a a ball and then gently pinched a point at the end, leaving the other end rounded to make a chestnut. He dipped the side of egg shaped Manju into the water first and then dipped it into sesame seeds so the seeds stick to the side. He then dipped the top of the chestnut shaped Manju he made into the water and then dipped the top of it into the seeds. He brushed some egg yolk over the sesame seeds on the egg shamed Manju.

Then Kibum brushed the egg yolk on the chestnut ones where the sesame seeds where on the top. Kibum grabbed a cookie sheet out and placed a baking sheet on it.  He had the oven preheated to 350°F and placed the pastries on the cookie sheet. He put the cookie sheet in the middle rack of the over and set the timer for 20 minutes.  Once they were done he put them in an empty container and placed it in his bag along with the other containers. He smiled as he was getting it all done and it all looked and smelled so good. He was very proud of himself even though he wasn’t done cooking yet. He was just so happy it all seemed to be turning out good. He couldn’t wait till it was time to go to school and actually enjoy the lunch with Jinki.

Kibum got the pork out and rinsed it in cold water. He patted it dry with kitchen paper towel. He added the pork marinade sauce onto it that he prepared for it. He mixed it well and let it sit for 15 minutes. He began to cut the onions,zucchini and potatoes into small cubes. He made thin slices of the mushrooms. He cut the cabbage into medium size pieces as well. He cut the cucumber into thin strips.

Kibum grabbed the wok which is a bowl shaped crying pan. He than pre heated the wok on  the stove for 10 seconds. He added in  6 tbsp of cooking oil and black bean paste. He stirred it constantly on medium heat for four minutes. He added the brown sugar in and stirred it for an additional two minutes. He then scooped out the black bean paste making sure not to get the oil and set it aside.  He left the oil in the wok for the next steps he would have to do.  Kibum added the pork into the wok and stirred it until the pork was half cooked. He added the onion,zucchini, and potatoes in and stirred until all are 1/3 cooked for 5 minutes.

He added the mushrooms and cabbage in next and stirred it for 3 minutes. He then added the black bean paste into the wok and mixed it in with the vegetables. He stirred for 2 minutes. Kibum then added the chicken stock,water and rice wine and let it simmer for 6 minutes on medium heat.  He covered the wok with a lid so it would make the cooking process go faster. He added the starch water into the work then stirred it so it will thicken the black sauce.

Kibum boiled some water in a pot and added the noodles into the water once he was boiling.  He boiled the noodles until they were cooked which took about 5 minutes. He rinsed the noodles in cold water and drained them. He placed them into a serving contain and added the black bean sauce on top of the noodles. He mixed the sauce and the noodles before placing the container lid on it and placed it into his back with the other containers smiling brightly.

Kibum placed 1cup of washed red beans and 4 cups of water into a pot over  a high heated for 10 minutes. After 10 minutes he lowered the heat to low medium and let it simmer for 50 minutes. He checked if the beans were fully cooked. He removed extra water from the beans and crushed them with a clean wooden spoon. He added 1 cup of brown sugar, 1/4 ts of salt, 1 ts of cinnamon powder into the red bean paste and set it aside.

Kibum got three bowls and placed them on the counter where he will put 3 different kinds of powder in them for the rice cake balls. He then rinsed and drained 1/2 cup of black sesame seeds in running water using a strainer. He heated a pan over medium heat and poured the sesame seeds into it. He cooked the sesame seeds by stirring them with a fresh clean wooden spoon. As the sesame seeds began to pop he lowered the head and kept stirring until they were crispy for about 10 minutes. When the sesame seeds were cool down he grinded them with a coffee grinder. He then transfered the sesame seeds powder to one of the bowls he placed on the counter and added 2 tbs of sugar and a pinch of salt and mixed it together.

 

He then put 1/2 cups of toasted soybean powder in a bowl and added 2 tbs of sugar and a pinch of salt and mixed it together in another bowl he had on the counter. He then put 1/2 cup of mugwort powder and added 2 tbs of sugar and a pinch of salt mixing it together in another bowl he had on the counter. He then placed 2 cups of sweet rice powder, 2 tbs of sugar, 1/2 ts of salt into a bowl. He poured 1 cup of hot boiling water little by little while he mixed it with a spoon. He mixed the dough by hand. He placed the rice cake dough into a plastic bag and set it aside for the time being.

Kibum got a big pot out and filled it with water. He set it on the stove and waited for it to come to a boil.  He grabbed a clean cutting board and sprinkled plain flour on it so the dough wouldn’t stick to it.He took the rice cake dough out of the plastic bag and placed it on the clean cutting board. He divided the dough into 2 and rolled each one to make a cylinder shape and cut it into 20 pieces. He rolled each piece of rice dough with his hands and made a hole in the middle of the ball with his thumb.  He then turned the ball into a cup. He then put the bean paste in the middle of the dough. He closed it tightly and placed it on a plate. Once he made all twenty of them he carefully put them into the boiling water. When the rice cake balls were cooked they floated. It took them five minutes to be done and float to the top.  He prepared lots of cold water into big bowls. He placed the cooked rice balls into the cold water and drained them. He rolled the cooked rice balls into the 3 different colors of powder and transfered them to a container. He placed the lid on the container and put in his bag smiling once again.

Kibum took the rice he made early and put it into a container and placed a lid on it. He put the container into his bag with all the others. He washed everything he had just used and grabbed the other ingredients out as he had a few more things to make before he was finally done. Kibum grabbed the eggs and placed them into the rice cooker. He then dissolved 1/4 of salt in  1/2 of water and poured it onto the eggs. He cooked the eggs for 25 minutes in the rice cooker. After 25 minutes he took the eggs out and placed them into a container and put the container into his bag.

“Almost done” He smiled to himself as he washed everything once again.

Kibum looked at the clock and noticed he was running a little behind.

“I won’t have time to make the tea or candy, if I want to shower” He grabbed a couple of bottle of waters and bottle of tea and placed in his bag. “That should be good.” He said as he headed up to his room to go shower.


	15. Mr.Lee His Willing Slave Part 3

Kibum  entered his bedroom. He walked over to his closet and looked trying to pick the perfect outfit out. He wanted to look hot. He grabbed a pair of tight black skinny jeans that looked like they had a light dust of glitter on them. He then looked at his tops and picked out a brown and tan leopard printed shirt. He grabbed his brown hat and a tan bracelet out. He grabbed his brown and tan boots and laid everything on his bed.  Walking to his bathroom he closed the door behind him. He turned on the water and once it was the temperature he desired he striped his clothes off throwing them in the dirty laundry basket and climbed in the shower.

The hot water ran down Kibum’s flawless skin. He let a sigh escape his lips as the water felt good. He lathered up his loofah with his body wash. He scrubbed his skin clean, making sure to get every inch of his skin as he wanted to smell good. He washed his loofah out and hung it back up. He grabbed his shampoo and lathered it in his hair and rinsed it out. He repeated the same step for his conditioning. Once he was fully washed and all clean he shut the water off. He dried his hair with a towel and wrapped it around his head. He grabbed another towel and dried his body off fully. He slipped his boxers on and threw both towels into the dirty laundry basket.

He grabbed his hair dryer and quickly dried his hair. He brushed his teeth quickly and used mouth wash. He applied light makeup on, which was just foundation and light eyeliner. He styled his hair quickly and walked out of his bathroom. He walked to his bed and put his outfit on and turned to his full length mirror smiling.

“Damn I do look good” He smirked. He grabbed his school bag heading down stairs.

“Don’t you look handsome” Mrs. Kim looked up from her book.

“Thank you Grandma” Kibum leaned over kissing her cheek as he headed to the kitchen.

Kibum grabbed the bag with all the containers of food it had in the bag as he was smiling brightly. He made sure everything was packed in there properly so nothing spilled or got crushed. He zipped it up and walked out to the living room, where his Grandmother was sitting reading her book. She looked so lost into the book he didn’t want to bother her for a ride.

Kibum quickly made his way to the front door as he didn’t want to interrupt his Grandmother. He opened the door slowly as he was trying to be as quiet as he could.  Once the door was opened he slowly stepped out of the door and was just about to close it when he heard his Grandmother.

“Kibum sweetheart you can’t possible carry all of that to school. Come now I will drive you” Mrs. Kim said sweetly placing a bookmark in her book as she set it on the coffee table.

“It’s okay Grandma. I can make it just fine. Please enjoy your book and relax” Kibum tried to reassure her he would be just fine making it to school.

“Nonsense sweet heart. Why don’t you want me to take you?” Mrs. Kim asked curious.

“I’ve caused you so much grieve and worry lately Grandma. I feel really guilty about it. I feel really horrible and sorry for everything I put you through. You looked so peaceful while you were reading your book. I didn’t want to interrupt you or bother you.” Kibum said truly feeling sorry.

“You are my grandson. You are my world my heart sweetie so of course I will worry for you no matter what. Yes I got scared when you didn’t come home and was beyond worried but you are fine now. You are never a burden nor bother me. I can always come home and read my book again. Now come before you are late” Mrs. Kim kissed his forehead and walks out of the house with him.

Kibum smiled at his Grandmother’s kind words as they made their way to the car. He carefully put the bag with food on the floor in the front seat and got in himself. Mrs. Kim got in the drivers seat and started the car.

“Buckle up sweetie” Mrs. Kim said softly to Kibum as she buckled her own seat belt.

Kibum nodded his head smiling as he buckled his seat belt up. Mrs. Kim carefully put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. She put the car in drive and took off. Kibum held the bag with the food he prepared for Jinki and himself to enjoy between his legs tightly. He didn’t want anything to spill or get ruined. Kibum felt his heart thumped so hard behind his rib cage he felt it could easily pound through flying out of his chest. His palms were clammy  as he was starting to feel nervous as they neared the School. He took a soft calming breath trying to relax himself. Everything was going to be okay. He was going to have a perfect lunch with Jinki, nothing was going to go wrong. Nothing could go wrong he wouldn’t allow it.

Mrs. Kim pulled up to the school entrance and parked the car. Kibum was just sitting there lost in thought. He was so nervous to even realize the car had come to a stop or that he was outside of the school. He kept trying to reassure himself that everything was gonna go perfect and nothing would go wrong. He needed to calm down and slow his heart rate down before it burst through his chest.

“Kibum sweetie are you okay?” Mrs. Kim asked concerned.

“Yes Grandma just thinking” Kibum smiled over at her.

“We have arrived a few minutes ago” Mrs. Kim smiled at her grandson.

“oh sorry Grandma” He said as he unbuckled his seat belt opening the car door. He got out and picked up the bag carefully. “thank you for the ride but I don’t need a ride home. I am gonna stay after school for a while I think and study” Kibum smiled at his grandmother.

“Your welcome sweetheart. Okay just call me if you do end up needing a ride” Mrs. Kim smiled.

“I will grandma” Kibum closed the car door.

Kibum waved goodbye to his Grandmother and headed towards the schools front doors. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he grabbed the door handle and opened it up. He walked through the door letting it close behind him.

“You got this. You can do this. Everything is gonna be fine” Kibum kept saying over and over in his head as he tried to calm himself down.

Kibum walked down the empty hallways of the school as it was now lunch time and everyone was in the lunch room eating. As Kibum neared the history class room his footsteps were slower and slower. He peeked in the class room and seen Jinki sitting at his desk grading papers. He opened the door and walked in.

“I thought you weren’t showing up” Jinki said as he looked up from grading papers.

“Of course I am showing up. I’d not make plans and blow them off with no notice” Kibum said placing the bag on the floor.

Jinki watched Kibum as he was still sitting at his desk pen in hand but the papers he was grading long forgotten. Kibum unzipped his bag and began to take the containers of food out on a desk. Jinki smiled at all the food. Jinki got up and laid a mat down and helped Kibum place the food on the mat. Kibum along with Jinki’s help opened all the containers. Kibum handed Jinki a bottle of water and a  bottle of tea, he set his own down next to him. He also gave Jinki chopsticks and held his own in his hand.

“wow this all looks so good.”’ Jinki was nearly drooling.

“I am so glad you think so. I spent all morning making it” Kibum smiled brightly.

“woah you made all of this?” Jinki asked stunned.

“Yep. I did everything on my own. I wanted to thank you for the lunch we shared together. I had a lot of fun just eating and talking with you. I think we should have lunch together for the rest of the year.” Kibum said a little fast.

“I think we can do that, have lunch together here. I still have to get work done though. I need to clean the white board and grade papers and do lesson plans and things like that” Jinki said smiling as he began to eat.

“I can help out with a lot of that. After we eat and clean up from lunch, I don’t mind washing the white boards. I can also help you grade some papers if you want” Kibum smiled starting to eat himself.

“I’d like that a lot. I could use the help.” Jinki smiled eating some of the spicy hot chicken.  “mmm this is the best chicken I have ever ate in my life.” Jinki complimented Kibum.

Kibum felt his cheeks heat up at Jinki’s words. He felt so proud of himself for the food turning out so good. He felt so happy that Jinki enjoyed the food he prepared for him. He was truly proud of himself for coming up with a nice meal plan on his own. He couldn’t believe he cooked this all by himself and it actually was not only edible but was really good.

 

“Thank you” Kibum replied softy.

“I will bring lunch tomorrow. I’ll make sure it’s not chicken, because Im sure you can’t eat chicken everyday like me” Jinki laughed.

“I’m not picky. If you want chicken it is fine with me” Kibum smiled kindly at Jinki.

As both of them finished eating Kibum packed up the containers placing them in his bag so he could take them home to wash them. He zipped his bag up and left it on the floor. He went to the white board and whipped it down cleaning it good. Jinki smiled and sat at his desk.

“I could help grade papers if you need” Kibum offered.

“sure come here and I will show you what I want” Jinki said sweetly as he really appreciated the help.

Kibum pulled up a chair to Jinki’s desk and sat down. Jinki gave Kibum a stack of papers and went over each different ones how they were to be graded and gave him the answer keys so he would know the correct answers.

“what class do you have after lunch?” Jinki asked Kibum.

“I only have study hall” Kibum replied as he began to help grade the papers.

“I will give you a note giving you a pass today so you don’t have to attend it as you are helping me” Jinki said kindly.

“thank you. Speaking of classes can you get me out of gym. I honestly hate it. I am not gonna use anything in gym later on in life.” Kibum pouted cutely.

“Well I really can’t get you out of gym.  I don’t have anything for you to do that would get you out of it” Jinki told Kibum.

“I could be your helper or something. There has to be something you can do.” Kibum kind of whined as he truly hated gym.

“How do you figure you won’t use anything in gym later on in life anyways?” Jinki questioned Kibum.

“How am I gonna use playing basketball or kick ball later on in life. Come one working out really not that hard to figure out if I need to do it later on it life. I shouldn’t have to be made to do that now. Plus getting all sweaty no thank you” Kibum said in a whine tone.

“I see, well you will build up a very good stamina for later on in life” Jinki said matter of factly.

Kibum felt his cheeks heat up at Jinki’s statement. He wasn’t sure how to reply to it. He wasn’t sure if Jinki meant what he thought he meant, tho he had to because come on it was pretty obvious what it meant. Kibum also new that it didn’t mean Jinki meant with him, but no one knows what the future holds.

“I will stay in gym” Kibum mumbled out as his cheeks were still bright red.

Jinki looked over as he was also grading papers and chuckled.

“I see that is a good thing” Jinki smiled at Kibum and went back to grading his papers.

Kibum finished helping Jinki grade the papers and handed them over to him.

“What else is left to do?” Kibum asked.

“Well I normally wipe the desk and chairs down with clorox wipes.” Jinki said taking out the bottle of wipes from his desk.

Kibum smiled and took them and began to wipe all the desk and chairs down.  Jinki sat back and smiled. He liked having a helper.

“Do you want to be in study all to get your homework done so you don’t have to go home and do it or would you rather be my helper for that period as I don’t teach a class.” Jinki asked Kibum.

“I can do my homework just fine at home. I’d enjoy helping you out” Kibum looked back and smiled warmly at Jinki as he finished cleaning the last desk and chair.

“I will then get it put into motion tomorrow that you will be my helper from now on. I will talk to the principal tomorrow about it.” Jinki said standing up.

Kibum nodded his head and walked ever so slowly up to Jinki’s desk and leaned over setting the wipes on the desk.  Jinki swallowed hard and his cheeks turned a slight pinkish color but it was hardly noticeable, but make no mistake Kibum did notice it. Kibum smirked to himself.

“I really just made the teacher blush and all I did is semi strut slowly towards him” Kibum said to himself.

Jinki startled by the bell ringing jumped in his desk chair. Mr. Lee looked up at the clock and noticed it was time to leave that the day was already over. He couldn’t be more happy right now. Jinki was at a loss for words as to why the way Kibum walked to his desk made him blush. He took a few calming breaths and smiled up at Kibum who was smirking.

“Thank you for your help Kibum you may go home now” Jinki smiled at him.

“Can’t” Was the only reply Jinki got from Kibum.

“Why is that?” Jinki asked a little confused.

“I worked so hard today cooking and cleaning my feet hurt and I would have to walk home with that huge heavy bag” Kibum said softly milking it for everything he has.

“Oh well I could give you a ride then since your bag does look heavy and you did make me a delicious lunch” Jinki smiled at him not wanting to make him walk home with such a huge back specially if he was in pain.

“Thank you Jinki I’d like that” Kibum grabbed his bag and smiled as he truly wasn’t in pain just wanted more time with his handsome teacher.  

Jinki grabbed his stuff to take home with him and made sure to have his keys. He locked the classroom door up after they walked out closing the door behind them. Jinki lead Kibum to his car and unlocked the door for him. He got in the drivers seat and buckled up. He waited for Kibum to get in and buckled up before he started the car. Jinki backed up careful to make sure no one was behind him or coming. He put the car in drive and began to drive off. He left the school property and was heading towards Kibum house but was stopped at a stop sign.

“At the light make a right” Kibum said sweetly looking over at Jinki.  
   
“That’s not the way to your house” Jinki informed him.

“I know that but I want to make a quick stop. Please Jinki... I mean after all you did hu...” Kibum couldn’t even get his sentence out before Jinki was agreeing to do it.

Jinki didn’t really want to hear how he hurt Kibum. He knew he did and felt horrible for it. So one little stop before he takes Kibum home couldn’t hurt right?  Jinki made his turn at the light and kept driving thinking to himself.

“okay make a turn into the cafe please” Kibum batted his eyelashes at Jinki and giggled.

Jinki shook his head and chuckled lightly and turned into the cafe. Kibum could have swore his heart stopped beating for 5 seconds, yes Kibum died for 5 seconds and was brought back to life from Jinki’s laugh. He made his Jinki laugh and it filled him with so much pride and joy that Kibum felt he would explode.  Kibum unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door looking back at Jinki.

“Aren’t you coming?” Kibum asked.

“No I will wait here for you” Jinki smiled.

“You have to come in” Kibum whined slightly.

“Why is that?” Jinki asked confused.

“Because your treating” Kibum stuck his tongue out and got out of the car shutting the door before Jinki could protest.

Jinki unbuckled his seat belt after shutting the car off and locked the doors. He closed the door behind him and followed Kibum inside. Kibum walked to the front counter and smiled looking at the menu to see what he wanted.  Kibum walked to the registered to place his order.

“Hello I would like one strawberry smooth and a cheese danish” Kibum smiled and looked behind him at Jinki “and what do you want” He added.

“I will take a chocolate smoothie and I guess a chocolate caramel muffin” Jinki said placing his order.

The worker placed their orders in and smiled. “That will be 10 dollars” She said sweetly.

Jinki reached in his back pocket and took out his wallet. He handed her a 10 dollar bill and placed two dollars in the tip jar.

“Is this for here or to go?” The woman worker asked politely.

“It’s for here” Kibum answered before Jinki could say it was for to go.

Once the order came up on a tray Kibum let Jinki grab it and lead him to a booth in the back where know one was around. Kibum slide into his seat and Jinki sat across from him.

“Kibum I don’t know how appropriate this is.”  Jinki said nervously.

“What your not allowed to go to a cafe and enjoy a drink and a treat. I mean we are just  having a snack together, an innocent friendly snack” Kibum smiled up at Jinki.

Jinki nodded his head and handed Kibum his drink and cheese danish. He set his own down in front of him moving the tray out of the way. Jinki took a sip of his chocolate smoothy. It was nice being out, he enjoyed it, but he still felt nervous.

“loosen up will you. We are just enjoying a snack nothing more.” Kibum reassured Jinki.

“I know I know. It’s just with every...” Jinki started but was interrupted by Kibum.

“Let’s just try and forget that. Let have just drop it and enjoy our snacks and each others company of course as friends.” Kibum said but he new he’d still try anything to get with Jinki his one true love, his obsession.

“You are right. No harm in being friends” Jinki nodded his head. “How is yours?” Jinki asked friendly.

Kibum smiled taking a sip of his strawberry smoothie and then a bite of his cheese danish.

“Heavenly”  Kibum replied.

“Well now I got to try heaven” Jinki joked laughing at Kibum’s answer.

Kibum helped his drink out in front of Jinki. Jinki stared a moment before taking a small sip.

“It’s not bad” Jinki replied.

“I think it’s the best” Kibum took a sip and blushed at their indirect kiss they just shared.

How he wished it could have been a real kiss. He wishes Jinki would place his index finger and middle finger under his chin and pull him closer and crash his lips into his, licking or nibbling his bottom lip to ask for entrance which he’d so willingly give to Jinki. Kibum shook his head chasing those thoughts away right now, last think he needed was to get lost in thought and make himself erect in front of Jinki. He somehow didn’t think the other would take that so well.

“How does is yours?” Kibum asked.

“Heavenly” Jinki replied teasing the other causing Kibum to blush slightly.

“Then let me try it’s only fair” Kibum said leaning over.

Now it was Jinki’s turn to blush slightly as he held his drink out for Kibum to try. Kibum slowly wrapped his lips around the straw sucking ever so slowly as he looked up into Jinki eyes. Jinki let out a gulp as his mind too him straight to the gutter that would send him to jail for life. Kibum smirked slightly at Jinki and sat back in his seat.

“MMM that really was heavenly” Kibum licked his lips.

“I-I-Im glad you liked it” Jinki stuttered slightly.

Kibum and Jinki sat in silence after that enjoying their drinks and treats. Once they both finished Jinki quickly cleaned up and put the tray up. He walked back to his car with Kibum and unlocked the doors. They both got in and buckled in. Jinki quickly left the cafe parking lot getting back on the road.

“I want candy” Kibum pouted cutely as he was trying everything in his power to not be taken home right away. He was having to much fun hanging out with Jinki and he didn’t want to end it so quickly.

“sure I will stop one last time and grab you some” Jinki said softly as he drove.

Jinki stopped to a small candy shop that was near by. They both walked in as Jinki new it was his treat so he made sure to have his wallet out and ready. Kibum looked over all the candy and decided on a strawberry sucker. Jinki not able to resist the temptations of the candy he got himself a chocolate candy bar. Jinki paid and headed once again to the car with Kibum.

“You can’t eat and drive and your chocolate will melt. Why don’t we walk over to the park and eat the candy.” Kibum suggested.

Jinki for some reason was having the hardest time denying Kibum what he wanted and nodded his head. They slowly walked to the park together. Kibum already had his sucker unwrapped and popped it in his mouth twirling it around as he sucked on it. Jinki sat on the swings thankful the park was completly empty besides for Kibum and himself. He unwrapped his candy bar and took a small bite of it. Jinki looked up to see Kibum swirling the sucker in his mouth as he sucked on it.

He could only imaging he was swirling his tongue around the sucker as he sucked hard on it. Jinki mentally slapped himself for that thought. He took another bite of his candy bar trying to get his mind else where.

“The hell is wrong with you Jinki” He scolded himself.

“Are you okay Jinki?” Kibum asked as he watch Jinki seem to have a fight with himself silently.

“Oh ya I am fine, just enjoying my candy” Jinki said looking just a little pale.

Kibum nodded his head and walked behind Jinki and pushed his swing lightly. Jinki looked back at him and shook his head.

“This feels weird. You sit down I will push you” Jinki said not even thinking.

Kibum instantly listened to Jinki and took over his swing once he stood up. Jinki was behind him in a second making Kibum get tingles down his spine. Jinki lightly pushed the swing Kibum sat on.

“It’s really nice out” Kibum said taking the sucker out of his mouth.

“Yes it is” Jinki replied.

Kibum felt the swing come to a stop and before he could ask what was going on he was being leaned back. He felt lips suddenly on his and melted into the kiss. He jumped slightly startled when he felt his bottom lip nibbled on. Kibum parted his lips slowly letting Jinki entrance to his mouth. He felt Jinki tongue slip passed his lips and feel around his mouth. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.

“Kibum are you okay?” Jinki asked.

Kibum was pulled out of his day dream and cursed himself mentally for it.

“Ya I am fine, why do you ask?” Kibum replied flustered his dream wasn’t real.

“I asked if you come to the park often but you didn’t reply” Jinki said pushing the swing lightly still.

“Oh I am sorry. I got lost in thought, no I don’t come to the park so often. Tho I am having such a great time maybe I will come more often if I have the right company” Kibum smiled back at Jinki.

Jinki felt his heart beating a little faster than normal and nodded his head. He new he had to be careful. Kibum was flirting with him just slightly and he new it was wrong and it could cost him everything, his job, his life.  

“As long as it stays friendly and friends only then the right company can go with you” Jinki said smiling back at him.

“Aish old man stop saying that. I know we can only be friends” Kibum teased him.

This time Kibum felt the swing come to a stop and was leaned back for real, he squeaked startled.

“I am not old” Jinki said smirking as he could tell it scared him.

“Yah you make me fall and get dirty I will kick you” Kibum warned.

“I will make you have to attended gym three times a day you do that” Jinki teased him.

“Then I will just have even extra stamina for the right person” Kibum teased.

Jinki quickly let Kibum sit up right as his own cheeks got hot at Kibum’s statement. Kibum laughed and jumped off the swing. He ran towards the slide and climbed up.

“come play old man” Kibum stuck his tongue out playfully and slide down the slide.

Jinki laughed and ran over climbing up the slide and sliding down after Kibum and crashed into him.

“Ya Im the old one. Look how long it took you to even get off the slide” Jinki laughed as Kibum was forced off the slide onto his butt.

Kibum stood up and brushed his butt off and kicked Jinki lightly.

“I told you not to get me dirty” Kibum warned.

Jinki laughed and shook his head smiling.

“I had alot of fun Kibum, but we should get going.” Jinki smiled softly at him.

Kibum finally giving into the other nodded his head and headed back to the car with Jinki, both of their candies long forgotten in the park somewhere. Kibum got into the car and buckled up along with Jinki. Jinki started the car and drove to Kibum’s house.

“Is it that far out of your way to take me home? Kibum asked.

“No not really” Jinki replied looking at the other wondering why he asked.

“Good FRIEND you can drive me home everyday. “Kibum shut the door and walked up his drive way before Jinki could even reply back.

Jinki just laughed at Kibum as he was always doing that so Jinki couldn’t say no. Jinki waited till Kibum was in the house before he drove off.

Kibum leaned against the front door as he closed it behind him smiling.

“How was today Sweetie?” Mrs. Kim asked but by the look on her grandson’s face she new it had to have gone well, maybe even perfect judging by that smile.

“It went really good grandma, thank you again” Kibum kissed her cheek and headed up to his bedroom, long forgetting the dirty containers in his bag as he flopped on his bed.


	16. Lost In Translation

Mrs. Kim  knocked on her grandson door as he didn’t seem to be up yet for school.

“Sweetie are you up?” She asked peeking in his room.

Kibum slowly sat up rubbing his eyes as he looked at the clock and jumped out of bed.

“I forgot  to set my alarm last night” He called back to his grandmother as he ran to his private bathroom to get in the quickest shower ever before running to school.

Kibum turned the water on and jumped in not caring it was a touch to cold for his liking. He didn’t have time to care, he was running super late. He couldn’t even style his hair or pick out a perfect outfit to look hot for his lunch date with Jinki.  Kibum quickly washed his body and then his hair. He didn’t even have time for conditioner and that really bothered him but there was nothing he could do about it. Kibum shut the water off and quickly dried his hair. He ran a comb threw it fast and ran to his closet. He put on boxers and then random jeans and a T-shirt. He grabbed a hoodie and dumped his bag out leaving the empty food containers all over his bedroom floor and grabbed his school stuff throwing it into the bag.  He flew down the stairs fast putting his shoes on and running out the front door.  

Kibum panting as he flung open the school front doors and ran to his locker throwing his bag inside and slowly made his way to gym. He hated gym so if he was late and missed the class he’d just  be fine with that. Kibum walked through the gym doubles door just as the students were doing push ups.

“Your late Kim” The gym teacher scolded Kibum.

“It’s Kibum and nice observation” Kibum rolled his eyes.

“Talk to me that way one more time it will be detention” The gym teacher said sternly.

Kibum not wanting to have to spend his time in the detention hall kept his mouth shut because he’d much rather spend his time after school with Jinki. Kibum went straight to the locker room and changed into his gym clothes. He walked back out not saying a word and began to do his push ups unhappily.  After finishing his push ups he ran his laps around the gym and once their required mini work out was done he sat on the bleachers taking an F for participation in the basketball game.  Kibum wasn’t even paying attention to the basketball game that was being played right in front of him, no his mind was of course on the hot history teacher Jinki. SO of course he’d miss the ball that was flying towards his face till it smacked him backwards into the bleachers in pain. Kibum laid their not believing his day, first he forgot to set his alarm so he was late to school and now on top of it he was laying on the damn bleachers in pain and yep that was blood running down his face.

“Great” Kibum mumbled as he sat up slowly.

“Kibum are you okay?” The teacher walked over slowly placing tissue on his nose to help stop the bleeding.

“Oh just fine” Kibum said annoyed as he walked off to the locker room.

Kibum looked in the mirror once his nose finally stopped bleeding. He wanted to see how bad he was bruised. He sighed when he seen his nose was slightly bruised but nothing bb cream couldn’t cover. He walked to his locker in the locker room and grabbed his bb cream he keeps in there and applied some covering the bruise.

“Much better” He said as he has a mirror in his locker.  

Kibum got dressed out of his gym clothes back into his regular clothes  just as the bell rang for class to end. He slammed his locker shut pissed off at how his day was turning out. He pushed passed the other students  who were making their way into the locker room. He walked out of the gym class ignoring the teachers concerns if he was okay.  Kibum grabbed his English book from his locker and headed to the class. He sat down at his desk not even listening to the teacher as they rambled on an on about some essay that will be do by the end of the week. He most likely will get a bad grade on it but at this point he doesn’t care. The teacher allowed them to work on their essay. Kibum decided it was better to try and work on it now while he could.  He quickly wrote down a short essay but it meant the requirements the teacher set. It was sloppy had alot of spelling errors, it could be considered a rough draft but not to Kibum he was not in the mood for anything so he turned it in.

“Kibum are you sure you want to turn this in now. This at most could be a D maybe a low C” The teacher asked concerned as Kibum is a really good student.

Kibum nodded his head without speaking to the teacher and sat back at his desk resting his head down. He closed his eyes trying to calm down. He wanted to turn his shit day into  a better day and the only way he new how to do that was to go visit Jinki. Kibum was so thankful that English class went fast as the bell rang. He took his book to his locker and grabbed his art  
book and headed to class wishing he could have a peek at Jinki to brighten his day. He sat in class bored and missing Jinki.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school Jinki had a free period meaning he didn’t have to teach a class. His free period used to be during Kibum’s Study Hall period which is 5th period but was informed of the switch this morning before school started.  Jinki  was sitting at his desk grading papers when his door opened up and was closed quickly and the blinds pulled down.

“Kibum what are you doing here you are supposed to be in art class” Jinki asked but got  no reply.

Kibum began to dance tho no music was playing. He swayed his hips and dropped down low coming back up only to lift his shirt over his head throwing it to the floor. Jinki’s eyes widened and nearly popped out of their sockets. He was frozen in his chair and tho he tried to tell Kibum to stop no words came out, no he just sat there watching. Kibum smirked and unbuttoned his pants sliding them down along with his boxers leaving them on the floor stepping out of them along with his shoes.

“W-W-What are you doing?” Jinki finally managed to stutter out.

“Taking what I want” Kibum said strutting to Jinki sexily and dropping to his knees.

Jinki was once again frozen in his chair as Kibum undid his pants and slipped his hand inside taking out his cock. Jinki was trying to protest but as soon as those heart shaped lips wrapped around the head of his cock the only sound that could be heard was a soft moan.  Kibum smirked around Jinki’s now hardening cock and took more into his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down. Jinki was gripping his chair like his life depended on it. Jinki couldn’t help moving his hips as Kibum was bobbing his head up and down his cock sending into his throat. Jinki also couldn’t help as his hand grabbed the back of Kibum’s hair forcing him all the way down on his cock till his nose touched his pelvic bone, he also couldn’t help holding his head there and thrusting faster.

“ooooh god im cumming” Jinki screamed out cumming down Kibum’s throat.

Kibum not missing any of it swallowed quickly and as Jinki let go of his head he pulled off his cock and licked his lips clean.

“You should wake up” Kibum said softly.

“What?” Jinki asked confused.

“Wake up” Kibum said.

Jinki sat up startled looking around his empty class room as he had a wet dream. He thanked God that it was his free period and no one seen that. He prayed he didn’t talk in his sleep.

“Oh god did I just think of him that way” Jinki said to himself terrified of his own dream.

Jinki grabbed his phone and texted his best friend Joon.

To Joon:  
Hey it’s my free period at school come hangout in my classroom please. Im freaked out by a wet dream I had dude.

To Jinki:  
Dreaming of one of your students?

To Joon:  
Not funny now get here now.

To Jinki:  
Jeesh I am coming but not like you just did.

Jinki rolls his eyes at Joon’s text. As Jinki waits for his best friend to arrive he grades some papers to kill the time. Joon arrives at the school 20 minutes later. He goes into the main office to get a visitor pass and heads to Jinki’s class room walking in and closes the door behind him.

“woah that dream must have screwed you up. You look pale” Joon said walking to his friend.

“Ya it did” Jinki sighed.

Joon stood behind Jinki and massaged his shoulders helping Jinki relax.

“It’s been far to long I think” Joon stated.

“For?” Jinki asked confused.

“sex. I think your body is screaming get laid” Joon said by his ear still rubbing his shoulders. “and what are best friends for. I will help you relax and calm you down. It’s been a long time for me too” Joon said kissing Jinki’s neck.

Jinki was desperate that dream really fucked him up. He thought Joon was most likely right he just needed to get laid and then all this thinking of Kibum that way would just go away. He was only thinking that way about Kibum a fellow student at the school he teaches because he always flirts with him, yes that was the only reason. Jinki nodded his head to Joon giving him the okay.

Once Joon had the okay he was sucking on Jinki’s neck and trailing his hands down his chest. Jinki let out a soft moan as it was feeling good. He needed to feel someone other than his own hands touching him. Joon slowly unbuttoned Jinki shirt some so he could feel his bare chest. Joon moved his hands down and undid Jinki pants standing him up. He pulled Jinki pants and boxers down and pushed him slightly so he was bent over the desk. Joon quickly got on his knees and began to grope Jinki ass causing him to moan. He leaned in after spreading Jinki cheeks apart and took a quick lick before darting his tongue into Jinki warm entrance.  Joon felt the muscle rings relax around his tongue letting him push further inside. He thrusted his tongue in and out loosing Jinki up for his cock.

“mmm” Jinki gripped the desk as it felt good.  

Jinki only ever been topped by Joon. Actually Jinki has only ever been with Joon, kind of friends with benefits, helping each other release every now and then when they get to worked up like now. Joon slipped a finger inside of Jinki with his tongue. Joon slowly slipped his tongue out and began to thrust his finger inside of Jinki harshly slamming into his sweet spot repeatedly.

“oooh Joon” Jinki moaned out arching his head back, his cock throbbing and leaking precum all over the floor.  

Joon smirked slipping another finger inside of him loving the way Jinki moans for him. He spread his fingers apart to stretch Jinki nice and wide as it has been years since they have fucked. Joon felt Jinki was prepared enough as the huge amounts of pile of precum all over the floor told him Jinki was ready for him. He stood up and lined his own throbbing cock at Jinki anus and pushed passed the ring of muscles, the heat of Jinki walls instantly swallowing the head of Joon’s cock.

“oooh god Jinki so hot and tight” Joon moaned out biting Jinki’s back.

Joon held onto Jinki’s hips and pushed in fully only to pull all the way out just leaving the head of his cock inside of Jinki to slam back in. Jinki moved his hips with Joon as he was pounded into moaning loud. Joon was panting into Jinki’s ear as he reached around and wrapped his hand around Jinki’s leaking cock. Once he had a firm hold on Jinki cock he moved his head up and down in rhythm as he pounded into him.

“oooh god Joon im gonna cum” Jinki moaned out.

“Not yet your not” Joon warned holding his cock tightly to prevent him from cumming.

Jinki let out a little whine as his body was so ready to orgasm but was stopped form achieving it. Joon held Jinki cock tightly still stopping the other from cumming as he slammed into his sweet spot repeatedly. Jinki body shook his knees nearly giving out moaning loud as his body had it’s first dry orgasm. Joon smirked licking the sweat that was dripping off  of Jinki neck.

“mmm Im gonna cum in you” Joon moaned out slamming deeply into Jinki flooding him with his cum.

Jinki moaned out feeling Joon cum deeply in him. Just as Joon came inside of him he let Jinki cock go, letting Jinki cum all over the floor at his desk. Jinki laid there bent of his desk ass in the air cum dripping from his ass and cock panting. Joon dropped to his knees and smiled as he latched his lips onto Jinki puckered hole and sucked his own cum out of him swallowing it.

“mmm I do have to say I taste good” Joon said licking his lips clean and helped Jinki cleaned the floor with tissue and helped him get dressed before doing up his own pants.

Little did either of them know they weren’t alone. Kibum had asked for the bathroom pass as he wanted to take a peek at Jinki to brighten his horrible day but instead he got his heart ripped out and put in a blender on high and dumped back into his chest a gooey mess. Tears poured down Kibum’s face as he watched his beloved Jinki get pounded into by some muscle head.  Kibum grabbed his chest as it felt like it was breaking into and ran to the bathroom puking, which he didn’t understand how he can puke at this time when he has had nothing to eat.

Jinki sighed and sat down at his desk chair as everything was cleaned up and Joon and himself were both dressed once again.  Neither of them saw or heard Kibum.  

“Thanks Joon I think I needed that” Jinki said feeling embarrassed he let it happen at school.

“Hey anytime for my friend. Not like either of us are dating” Joon said kissing Jinki’s cheek friendly.  “I will let you get back to grading those papers. Next time don’t let it get to the point your needing to jack off at work” Joon teased as he left.

Jinki blushed slightly at Joon comment and looked back at his paper. Part of him felt super guilty and he didn’t really understand why. Joon and him have fooled around plenty of times in the past and he never felt guilty for it. It’s not like either of them were dating anyone. It was just friends helping each other out. Yet he still felt a pang of guilt and sadness, maybe it was just because he did it at work in his classroom and a student could have seen. Yes that’s what he thought it was just because he could have got caught and traumatized an innocent student.


	17. Two Can Play This Game

Kibum walked out of the bathroom stall wiping the bits of retch from his mouth with the back of his hand. Gradually making his way to the sink, placing  his palms under the sensor to turn the water on. He let the cold water wet his hands before pumping the soap onto his palms lathering them up as best he can, in his state of mind. Returning his hands back to the icy water, he rinsed the soap off.

 

Once his hands were clean enough, he gathered the cold water by cupping his hands. He placed his hands in front of his mouth, taking the water in, gargling it, to rinse the bile out of his mouth. Spitting the water out into the sink, he grabbed a paper towel that’s hanging from a metal box mounted on the wall, dapping his mouth dry, along with his hands. Throwing the paper towel in the overflowing trash bin next to the bathroom door, he grabbed the handle with a shaky hand pulling the door open. Taking a wobbly step out of the bathroom with weak knees, he began to make his way back to art class.

 

Trying his best to not induce a meltdown or panic attack right here in the hallway of school, he tried taking steady even breaths to keep himself calm. The last thing he wants right now is to breakdown and start crying. He is very certain that once he starts crying again; he will not be able to stop his tears. It would be unstoppable like a dam that burst.

 

It is a long painful journey just making his way back to class; yes, a very long agonizing journey that seems to drag on for eternity. He can see the classroom sign hanging just above the doorway in the distance, down the never-ending lengthy slender corridor. It almost seems like a hallucination you would see when stranded in the dessert dehydrated with the sun beating down on you. Of course, this is nothing of the sorts.

 

Pushing his legs to continue to move towards his destination, the arts classroom, he slowly trudges along. He feels so out of touch and out of place that he doesn't feel he belongs here at all. That's just how he feels about it. He has a shattered heart that turned into a gooey mess in his chest. He doesn’t recognize how he is taking in the air let alone breathing in this circumstance. A female student walking down the same corridor as Kibum stops, taking notice of how he doesn’t seem to be doing so well. The young girl can see how clammy and pale his skin looks.

 

“Are you okay?” The female student asks concerned for her schoolmate.

 

Met with only silence, and no reply from Kibum, she stares at him a few minutes before she resolves to work her own way not giving a second view to him. Kibum doesn’t mean to be rude to the young girl that’s attending his school, but he can’t seem to care about anything at the time being.

 

He is perhaps dying of grief. “Can you drop dead from a broken heart?” He wondered to himself, because right now it sure feels like it’s possible. “Breath in” He articulated in his mind. “Now exhale slowly.” He began talking to himself in his head again. Managing this is a helpful reminder to keep him calm.

 

Turning over his trembling insecure hand out, grasping the round silver door handle to the doorway of the arts classroom, he turned it opening the door ever so slow. Taking a deep breath in and exhaling it out slowly, he made his way through the door, making his way to his seat. The scraping sound of his chair being pulled from his desk was heard throughout the whole classroom. A heavy sigh escaped his mouth as he sat down at his desk.   Mrs. Whang looked up from her desk in Kibum’s direction as she heard the long heavy sigh.  Whang Nari his art teacher watched him a few moments before going back to look over the students' projects.  Paints, Crayons, color pencils, and markers set on his desk with an untouched white canvas page. Losing himself to his sentiments, he was gazing off into space, unaware that a tear was rolling down his cheek. Shaking his head to clear his mind he picked up the paintbrush and dipped it in the red paint. Touching the red paint to the bare canvas bringing to life his broken heart.

 

The bell rings loud as 3rd period is finally over. Kibum sets the paint brush down walking away from the broken heart he left on the table.  Keeping head lowered he makes his way to the math room. He didn’t even bother to stop at his locker for his math book. He frankly didn’t worry if he was going to  get scolded by Mr. Park Seok the math teacher. He had a very shitty morning and an even shittier afternoon. He was heart broken; he could barely stand from the unbearable pain he’s in. Taking his seat at his desk, folding his arms, he rested his head down on them.  Students began to shuffle into the classroom right before the bell rang to say they are tardy. As everyone took their seats Mr. Park Seok walked in looking around the classroom and smiled at his students.

Mr. Park Seok eyes landed on Kibum as he was still resting on his desk.

 

“Kim Kibum sit up straight.” Mr. Park Seok scolded him lightly.

 

Kibum sat up as he was told to. He rested his head on his elbow and let out a soft sigh. “Why do I have to be here? I just want to fall into a black hole and curl into a ball and cry till I have no more tears” Kibum thought to himself.

 

Kibum felt himself falling further into his depression as he sat in Math class. He wasn’t even focused on what Park Seok was saying. He assumed it was the assignment for the day, but he honestly could care less, no he was too focused on his self destruction on his spiral down to self misery.  He could feel the tears in the brim of his eyes threatening to spill once more; shaking the tears away he firmly placed his hand on his desk.  “No more of this pity party for one Kim Kibum. This is not you. Your are beautiful. You are smart and sexy. You can work it.” Kibum told himself quietly in his head. “He wants to play this game well just let him know two can play this game. Yes, I can play this game also. I will find someone to make Jinki jealous. I will rub it in his face what he could have had and choose not to have, till he can no longer take it” Kibum smirked slightly at the plan he came up with.

 

Taking a look around the classroom Kibum began to look for the perfect person to make his beloved Jinki jealous.  His eyes never even glanced at a female student, they would just not do for his plan. As his eyes skimmed the classroom back and forth they finally landed on Woohyun. A small smiled spread across Kibum’s face. “Perfect” He said softly. 

 

Woohyun happened to simply look up catching Kibum staring at him and smiled. His cheeks  heating up a touch as Kibum smiled so beautifully at him.  Even the straightest of men could admit Kibum was truly a beauty to his flawless skin, sharp feline cat eyes and heart shaped lips and his self-assurance that was through the roof. Though Woohyun was anything but straight, so that came in handy for Kibum’s plan to work.  Taking his lower lip between his lip Kibum stared at Woohyun flirty, seeing the blush across the others cheeks. He knew his plan was already forming.

 

Throughout Math class Kibum made flirty glances at Woohyun, he even extended as far as winking at him one or two times. Kibum was relieved once the bell rang. It was now time for lunch and Kibum had lunch plans with Jinki, but like hell if he was going to actually go to the history classroom and eat lunch with him right now. No, he refused to go eat lunch with Jinki right now, he didn’t even plan on giving his beloved Jinki the heads up on him skipping lunch with him.

 

As the students gather their belongings and head out of the classroom Kibum makes sure to take his time as He sees Woohyun walking  close to him towards the door, a blush still spread across his face. Kibum stretched his leg out stopping Woohyun from walking and smiled.

 

“I was hoping you’d stop and talk with me since class Is over, but your just gonna walk right on with me?”  Kibum whispered seductively.

 

Woohyun stopped walking as Kibum’s leg was preventing him from moving further. He smiled at Kibum the blush still spread across his cheeks.

“I didn’t really know what to talk about or say. I wasn’t actually trying to elude you. Okay, well I was. I was just nervous.” Woohyun admitted a little nervously.

 

“Anxious to talk to me? Why?” Kibum asked him biting his lower lip, his leg still extended out in Woohyun’s way.

 

Kibum took notice of Woohyun’s cheeks growing a deeper red as he awaited for his response. A gentle sigh escaped Woohyun’s lips as he readied himself to answer feeling a little anxious. “ I was nervous because well you're very beautiful and smart and you have so much confidence it can be intimidating.” Woohyun said a little quickly,  now causing Kibum to blush softly. “I am not saying confidence is a bad thing because believe me it’s not. I mean I am not normally so shy or one blushing so much. I just well never been flirted with before” Woohyun added.

 

“And who says I am flirting with you?” Kibum asked, moving his leg from Woohyun’s path and began to walk slowly away.

 

Woohyun followed Kibum keeping up with him. “Well, it sure seemed like you were kind of maybe sort of flirting with me. I think perhaps I misread it.” Woohyun said now feeling embarrassed.

 

Kibum chuckled softly, looking over at Woohyun as they walked. “I never said I wasn’t flirting with you” Kibum winked heading towards the lunch room with Woohyun.

 

Meanwhile Jinki is in his history classroom, setting up the food he prepared for Kibum and him to share. He laid a nice mat out on the floor so they can have something comfy to sit on as they eat. He places the food on the mat along with drinks.  Glancing at the clock he wonders why Kibum hasn’t walked through the door yet.  He walks out of his classroom to see if he sees Kibum walking down the hallway. Jinki does see Kibum walking down the hallway, but not towards the classroom, but the other way and he seems to be flirting with a fellow classmate. Jinki shrugs it off and thinks he will come in a little while for their lunch date, though it really isn’t a date as he is a teacher and Kibum is a student.  Walking back into his classroom the door closing behind him he goes to his desk and grades some papers leaving the food and drinks on the mat as he waits for Kibum to show up.

 

“Want to have lunch with me?” Kibum asked sweetly smiling at Woohyun.

 

“Sure” Woohyun replied, walking towards the lunch room with Kibum.

 

Neither of them got in line to grab lunch, no they made their way to an empty table and sat down smiling at each other.

 

“ I think you are really handsome. I know a little forward maybe but it is true” Kibum bite his lower lip staring into Woohyun’s eyes.

 

Woowhyun smiled and nodded his head as Kibum talked. “ I am glad to hear that” He chuckled a little nervously.  “ I think he might possibly like me. Woah Kim Kibum liking me.  Would it be to forward or soon to ask him  out. God yes it would. He’d think im rushing things and never speak to me again” Woohyun was having a battle with himself silently.

 

Kibum tilted his head to the side staring at Woohyun. “you okay?” Kibum asked taking notice he seemed to be thinking hard.

 

“Oh ya I am fine. I was just um thinking about homework I had.” Woohyun lied praying the other couldn’t tell.

 

Kibum wasn’t stupid he new he simply wasn’t just thinking on school work but shrugged it off as he really didn’t care. He simply was just needing Woohyun to help him make Jinki jealous, he really hope this plan worked and he wasn’t doing all this for nothing.

“Oh do you have a lot? “ Kibum asked faking interest in Woohyun.

 

“No not too much. I get most done in class” He smiled at Kibum. “What is your last hour?” Woohyun asked just as the lunch bell rang for everyone to finish up and head to their last period.

 

Standing up Kibum smiled at Woohyun. “Study Hall, you?” Kibum asked him back.

“Study Hall as well. Wonder how neither of us noticed we had the same last hour” He chuckled.

 

Kibum shrugged his shoulder. “not sure” He laughed playfully as he made his way to Study hall with Woohyun.

 

Jinki picked all the food up throwing it in the trash as Kibum never showed for lunch. He folded the mat up and placed it in his closet. Sighing to himself he sat at his desk as the students began to file in the classroom taking their seat.  “he must have got busy, maybe with schoolwork” Jinki said to himself wondering why Kibum didn’t show up.  He put on a history movie and handed out work sheets to be done after the movie was over and took his seat once again at his desk.  He watched over the students to make sure they were paying attention to the movie. 

 

Kibum sat next to Woohyun in study hall and they did their homework together quietly joking around not to disturb any of the other students or get in trouble with the teacher.  After finishing all his work Kibum was thankful when the bell rang and this horrible day was over. Though he did admit his plan was very distracting to his heart that was breaking in his chest. “I had fun talking with you Woo. I will see you tomorrow” Kibum winked and left before Woohyun could say a word. Woohyun smiled and stared as Kibum took off. He gathered his things and headed home himself.

 

Meanwhile as the students left the school Jinki was sitting at his desk. He couoldn’t get out of his mind what he had done in his classroom with his best friend. He was feeling so guilty for doing it where students could possibly have seen or worse a fellow teacher and report him. He could have lost his job, how could he have been so stupid; that what he was asking himself. Sighing he grabbed his belongings and made his way out of the school heading home.

 

The rest of the day inclusing the night was a blur for Kibum,Woohyun and even Jinkil. It seemed to go by so fast that Friday morning was already here. Kibum shut his alarm off that was ringing loud in his ear. He threw the covers off him and quickly made his way to the shower. Washing his hair and body quickly. Drying off as fast as he can he through the towel on the floor not caring he was naked as he grabbed his haie dryer and began to do his hair. After his hair was done he put on light eyeliner and walked out of his bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. He put on underwear and the tightest jeans he owned and a form fitting shirt that was a touch loose at the neck. He put on a pear of black shoes and grabbed his school bag. Heading downstairs he kisses his grandmothers cheek and took off to school before she could try and get him to eat.  

 

Kibum walked into the school and smirked seeing Woohyun waiting at his locker for him. He quickly walked to it opened it up throwing his bag inside. “Can I help you?” Kibum asked smirking at him.

 

“You look good today Kibum” Woohyun smiled at him.

 

“Are you saying I don’t normally look good?” Kibum asked playfully acting offended.

 

“No just saying I notice it more today” Woohyun smiled.

 

“Thank you. You don’t look bad yourself” Kibum winked at him and began to walk with Woohyun following.

 

“So you think I look hot?” Woohyun joked around.

 

“I didn’t say that but I am not denying it either” Kibum giggled softly as they walked together heading towards gym.  “Ugh I ate gym” Kibum pouted complaining about his first period class.

 

“Then come hangout with my in the library as I work on my essay for English” Woohyun suggested. 

 

“Sure sounds a lot better than pretending to do something in gym” Kibum smiled and let Woohyun lead to the library.

 

Once they reached the library Kibum sat next to Woohyun and decided to help him with his essay since he didn’t have anything else to do.  Woohyun got his Ipod out and put an ear bud in one ear and the other in Kibum’s and played music softly.  His fingers brushed passed Kibum’s as they worked on his essay together. “You are really soft skin” Woohyun complimented Kibum.

“oh thank you” Kibum blushed noticing Woohyun was flirting back a little more. 

Kibum and Woohyun flirted lightly as they worked all through the first period. Woohyun got a pass for Kibum missing gym as he helped him with his essay. 

“hey thanks for getting me out of gym. I honestly hate it and see no need for it” Kibum smiled.

“anytime cutie” Woohyun said causing Kibum to blush again.

Woowhyun walked Kibum to English class as he had to turn in his essay. He bow slightly to Kibum and headed off to his own class once he turned in his paper.

 

The day went surprisingly pretty fast. It seemed just like Kibum was in second period, but he just finished third and walked to Woohyun who was waiting outside his classroom for him. Now normally Kibum would head to the history classroom to have lunch with Jinki but he was blowing him off again without another word. Heading outside Kibum and Woohyun sat on the bench as neither of them wanted school food and neither brought food from home. 

 

Meanwhile, as Kibum and Woohyun were flirting and getting to know each other better Jinki was waiting for Kibum to come to his classroom for lunch but once again he was stood up. He let a sigh escape his lips and continued to grade papers from his previous class. This time he didn’t set the food out just incase Kibum was a no show again.

 

“I was wondering. I know we just started to talk yesterday and all but would you maybe like to go the carnival with me tonight?” Woohyun confidence was fading alittle as he was nervous to ask Kibum out.

 

Kibum couldn’t believe he got Woohyun to ask him out so soon when he just started his flirting lightly yesterday. A small smile spread across his face as he nodded his head. “I’d like that a lot.” Kibum replied sweetly. “Pick me up at my place say 6pm” Kibum added as he wrote down his address and cell phone number on a piece of paper.

Woohyun pocketed the paper not wanting to lose it and nodded his head. “Okay so it’s a date” Woohyun smiled.

As in all high schools everyone new of Kibum and Woohyun’s date for that night. Kibum could only hope Jinki would over hear the news and if not he’d have to figure a way to get him to hear the news on Monday.  

 

After Lunch Kibum headed to Study hall with Woohyun.  Once again They sat together and helped each other finish their homework so they wouldn’t have any of the weekend. “thanks for helping” Woohyun smiled at Kibum. “anytime” Kibum smiled back as he packed up his belongings. “don’t forget 6pm and don’t show up late or your going alone” Kibum jokingly warned. 

“I would never forget and don’t worry I won’t be late” Woohyun waved goodbye to Kibum and both headed their separate ways.

 

Walking through the front door Kibum took his shoes off and shut the door behind him.  

“grandma?” Kibum called out softly.

“Kitchen sweetheart” Mrs. Kim called back.

 

Kibum headed to the kitchen and sat down at the table. “Im going to the carnival with Woohyun a boy in my grade, if that is okay with you” Kibum smiled at her.

 

Mrs. Kim smiled brightly and nodded her head. “of course it is sweetheart” She was beyond thrilled he was going out and gonna have fun, instead of staying home and being depressed and moping in his room. “Did you get all your school work done?” She asked.

 

“Yes I did. I got it all done in study hall” Kibum informed his grandmother as he grabbed his school bag. “I will be leaving around 6pm. I will eat there if that is okay” Kibum kissed her cheek and walked up the stairs to his room.

 

“ yes its fine sweetheart” Mrs. Kim said loud enough for Kibum to hear as he headed to his room.

 

Kibum sat his school bag down on his desk chair and walked to his full length mirror staring at his outfit.

 

“this shirt won’t do. The pants are fine tho” He smiled to himself and opened his closet door throwing his shirt off onto the floor.  He grabbed a black tank top and put it on and a button up red shirt and buttoned it almost all the way up leaving a few buttons undone at the top. He grabbed his red shoes putting the on and made his way to his bathroom. He added more eyeliner on to make his eyes pop more and brushed his teeth. He brushed his hair it was still  fine from when he slightly styled in this morning for school he didn’t  need to do it again.  

 

Turning on music as he had some time to kill as he waited for the time for Woohyun to pick him up. Swaying to the music he let the rhythm take over his body closing his eyes. Dancing for a few hours surprisingly not breaking a sweat he heard a car pull into the drive way. He looked out his Window and seen Woohyun stepping out of the car.


	18. A Scorned Lunch

The car door opened and Woohyun stepped out. He wore a black and white sweater that had vertical stripes going down the right arm sleeve and the left sleeve was completely black. The complete right side of the sweater was done in vertical stripes just like the arm sleeve, the left side was completely black like the left arm sleeve. He wore nice form fitting black jeans to match. He wore a white dress shirt under the sweater.  A faint blush spread across his face as he walked up to the door. Making a small fist Woohyun knocked on the door lightly.

 

Mrs. Kim got up from the kitchen table and answered the door smiling.

“You must be Woohyun. Come in. I will tell him you are here” She smiled sweetly letting him in.

“Thank you” Woohyun bowed politely to her.

 

Mrs. Kim made her way upstairs knocking on Kibum’s bedroom door.

 

“Sweetheart your friend is waiting downstairs for you” She called out sweetly.

 

Opening his bedroom door Kibum pecked his Grandmother’s cheek.

 

“Thank you. Have a good night” He waved skipping down the stairs.

 

“You too sweetheart” She called out after him.

 

Kibum made his way down the stairs to Woohyun. He smiled politely at the other. Before Kibum could get a word out Woohyun was speaking.

“You look beautiful” Woohyun spoke softly his cheeks turning red.

“I know” Kibum chuckled winking at him heading straight for the front door without another word. Woohyun followed and closed the door behind them. Woohyun quickly made his way to the passenger side of the car door opening it for Kibum.

 

“Oh thank you” Kibum was a little shocked by the other opening his door. He quickly got in his seat. Woohyun closed his door for him and made his way around the car getting in the driver’s seat.  Woohyun handed Kibum a single daisy and a small box of chocolate.

“I’m sorry it’s not much. I wasn’t sure what to get” Woohyun said a little embarrassed.  
Kibum was even more shocked. He didn’t think the other would get him a flower or a box of chocolate. Way deep down in Kibum way passed his need and want for Jinki he felt guilty some for leading Woohyun on. He know seeing that maybe Woohyun is caring way too much for him so fast, but right now he couldn’t stop what he was doing. He has to keep going with his plan, it’s the only way. He will make it up to Woohyun for leading him on somehow. He will make it right with Woohyun for sure as he truly is a caring nice guy. Both buckling their seat belts, Woohyun started the car driving off towards the carnival.

“What would you like to do first?” Woo asked Kibum sweetly.

 

He was only met with a shrug. Kibum mind was beginning to wander instantly to Jinki. He tried his hardest to stay focused on his plan and this date that he did not want to be on but it was hard with the handsome history teacher always on his mind.

 

“Waiting for me?” A soft whisper was heard in Kibum’s ear. He knew that deep handsome voice anywhere.

He turned and looked Jinki in the eyes.  He was startled. He wasn’t expecting Jinki to Show up here.

“What are you doing here?” Kibum asked as he didn’t understand why Jinki was there and whispering in his ear. He knew his plan couldn’t have worked this fast.

“Of course to see you” Jinki said moving to Kibum’s front. He leaned closer to him closing his eyes.

Kibum’s heart skipped a beat or two. His palms felt sweaty. This was it. This was the moment he has waited forever for and it was finally happening.

“Kibum are you okay?” He heard softly.

He didn’t want to answer. He just wanted to feel Jinki’s lips moving against his own.

“Kibum?” He heard the same voice again.

Kibum opened his eyes and realized Jinki wasn’t in front of him. He let out a soft sigh. He turned and smiled at Woohyun.

“Ya I was just thinking about a project I have to do” He lied.

“How about we get our picture taken together” Woohyun suggested pointing at a photo booth.

Kibum smiled nodding his head. He had just the perfect idea for that. He could get copies for himself and somehow manage to get them to Jinki. It was so perfect he felt proud of his idea. He just knew this had to start making Jinki at least slightly jealous. Kibum followed Woohyun into the photo booth. Woohyun put the money in and got inside with Kibum.

“How do you want to pose?” Woo asked Kibum.

Kibum thought a moment on it. Taking just cute or dorky pictures wouldn’t get Jinki blood boiling with Jealous. It had to be risky, it had to be sexy full of lust and passion. That is the only way to begin to get Jinki to notice Kibum. He knew it. How was he to do this when he just started hanging out with Woohyun and this is their first date. He can’t blow the cover of this. He needs to keep Woohyun around and interested in him for as long as he can to get Jinki’s blood boiling with anger and jealous to make him so anger he acts before he thinks, to make Jinki his forever.  Kibum knew he just had to go for it with Woohyun and risk it all. This was the only way. 

Kibum smirked at Woohyun as he quickly straddled his lap so they were face to face. Woohyun gulped a light blush spread across his cheeks.  Kibum took a hold of his arms wrapping them around his own waist. He turned his head only to face the camera biting his lower lip.  The photo booth camera shutter sounded. Kibum quickly turned back to Woohyun still straddling his lap and placed his lips against his neck, instantly causing Woohyun to close his eyes and lean his head back. Kibum was happy he had this effect on others. Once again the picture was taken.   Staying straddled on Woo’s lap he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips but right as the camera was taking the picture he deepened the kiss. Woohyun softly moaning into the kiss decided he wanted to take control. He quickly got Kibum off his lap and pressed him against the wall of the photo booth and latched on to his neck holding his hands up just as the last picture was taking. Kibum couldn’t deny that it did feel good but his mind was only on Jinki.

 

“Woohyun” Kibum panted out.

“Hmm” He replied still sucking on Kibum’s neck as he got worked up by the other.

 

“Can we take it slow please? I don’t know what got into me” He said softly.

Woohyun gently let Kibum go and nodded.

“Yes of course. I think we both just went to fast. I think we should take it slow get to know each other” He smiled helping Kibum out. They printed a copy for each of them. Kibum carefully pocketed his making sure they weren’t going to get ruined, as Woohyun did the same with his.

“Let’s umm not show anyone these” Kibum said not wanting the whole school to see them. He only wanted Jinki to see them.

“Oh ya. I would never do that to you Kibum.” He smiled making Kibum feel relieved of his answer.

As they walked around the carnival Kibum pointed to the cotton candy. 

“Let’s get some please” He said sweetly.

Woohyun walked over with Kibum pulling him closer to him smiling.

“Sure what kind do you want?” He asked taking his wallet out.

 

Kibum looked over the choices. They all looked so good and there was many flavors.

“Hmm how about the mixture of the pink, blue and green” He said sweetly.

The vendor handed it to Kibum and Woohyun paid for it. 

“Would you like anything else?” Woohyun offered.

Kibum shook his head no as he opened the bag slowly enjoying his treat. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a game. He turned to look at the prizes and the cutest bunny plushie caught his eye. It reminded him of course of Jinki. Woohyun followed were Kibum was looking at. He smiled and took Kibum by the hand blushing hard, as he has never held another’s hand like this. Woohyun began leading him towards the game booth.

“What prize you want me to win for you?” He asked Kibum.

Kibum pretended to take a moment to think about it and pointed to the cute bunny.  Woohyun nodded his head and paid the guy. Woohyun was handed 3 balls.

“If you knock down all the bottles you get one prize of your choice” The man informed him who was running the game.

Woohyun nodded his head and took a breath before throwing his first ball. He hit one of the bottles but it didn’t fall. He sighed a little feeling annoyed he didn’t knock at least one down. He picked up his second ball throwing it harder it made two bottles wobbled but they didn’t fall at all. He took a calming breath once again relaxing himself before throwing his last ball, not knocking a single one down.

“Don’t worry I’ll get you the bunny” Woohyun said firmly now pissed at the game.

“It’s okay Woohyun. It’s probably rigged” Kibum whispered but Woohyun ignored him paying the guy once again.

Woohyun wasted money after money on the game trying to win the bunny for Kibum. He is on his 10th game last ball. So far he hasn’t even come close to knocking down one single bottle. He grabbed the ball and with all his might and anger he whipped the ball at the bottled knocking every single ball down to the ground.

Kibum actually getting excited bounced up and down as Woohyun handed him the bunny.

“I told you I’d win it for you” Woohyun smiled at how Kibum looked snuggling the bunny.

“Ya but you could of bought It for way less at a store” Kibum chuckled.

 

“And it wouldn’t be as specially as winning it” Woohyun said leading Kibum away from the game.

“Thank you Woohyun. I am having fun” Kibum semi lied. He was enjoying the carnival with Woohyun, but he much rather be spending time with Jinki even if it was just admiring him from afar.

“let’s ride the ferris wheel” Woohyun said leading Kibum to the line.

 

Kibum eyes widen as he does not like heights. He and Woohyun were quickly being put into one of the carts and the door locked. It happened in a blink of an eye before Kibum could protest. The ride began to raise them higher and higher. Kibum dug his nails into Woohyun’s thigh causing the other to laugh softly.

“It’s okay don’t be scared. I am here” He said softly pulling Kibum into his arms.

Kibum for once leaned into him with no agenda to make Jinki jealous but needing comforting from being so terrified of heights.  

 

“It’s okay really. The ride is safe and you can see the whole carnival up here” Woohyun said trying to comfort the other.

“Oh I hear the ride making noises. It’s squeaking. It’s a nail coming loose. I just know it” Kibum said freaked out causing Woohyun to shake his head chuckling again.

“Oh Kibum come on. You’re just getting yourself worked up. I swear it is fine. No nails are coming lose.” Woohyun said rubbing the others back.

Kibum let out a squeak when the ride stopped leaving them at the very top.

“Oh god why did it stop here” He was nearly jumping in Woohyun’s lap.

“Kibum they are letting people off the ride. We will get off soon” Woohyun kept a firm hold on Kibum hoping to make him feel at ease and safe.

Kibum did slightly relax in Woohyun’s arms. He nearly jumped out the cars door when it was their turn to get off. Woohyun followed him out laughing.

 

“You could have told me you are scared of heights you know” He said laughing softly.

“Well I didn’t have a chance before we were put on the ride. Never ever again will I go on that death trap of a machine” Kibum said firmly.

Woohyun nodded his head laughing.  He led Kibum away from the rides. They made their way around the carnival looking at all the tents that were selling things. They looked at handmade jewelry, handmade clothes and craft items. 

As it began to get darker out Kibum and Woohyun walked out of the carnival. Woohyun opened Kibum’s door letting him in the car. Once Kibum was in and seated properly He shut the door for him. He got into the driver’s seat both buckling up and heading off. Pulling into Kibum’s driveway he parked his car and shut it off. Kibum was slightly confused as he unbuckled his own seat belt. Woohyun was already out of the car walking around and opened Kibum’s door for him. He helped him out of the car. Kibum made sure to grab his bunny, single daisy flower and small box of chocolate Woohyun got him. Woohyun linked their hands together and walked slowly with Kibum after closing the car door. He walked Kibum to his front door leaning down he placed a sweet soft Kiss to his lips.

“I had a really great time with you. I hope we can do it again sometime.” Woohyun said blushing.

“I had a lot of fun also. We absolutely can do it again” Kibum smiled at him letting go of his hand he bowed slightly and went to go inside of his house, but Woohyun stopped him.

Woohyun held Kibum’s hand once again and brought it to his lips kissing it sweetly.

“Would you go out again with me tomorrow?” Woohyun asked a little nervously.

Kibum smiled nodding his head. “I’d like that a lot” Kibum said softly and let his hand fall from Woohyun’s and waved goodbye cutely to him as he headed inside his house. Woohyun stood there a moment with a goofy grin on his face, he was so happy Kibum agreed to go on another date with him. Woohyun headed back to his car and left for him.

Taking his shoes off Kibum picked them up and headed to his room quickly so his Grandmother wouldn’t stop and ask him questions on how it was. He loves his Grandmother with all his heart but right now he didn’t feel like talking. He made it to his room quickly. He was happy to not be stopped. He closed the door quietly behind him and set the flower on his desk along with the chocolates. He threw the bunny on his bed as he stripped his clothes off throwing them in the hamper. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants throwing them on and a random t-shirt on as well. He climbed into bed getting under his covers after setting his alarm. Pulling the bunny into his hands he just laid in his bed snuggling his new plushie.

Kibum let a sigh out and closed his eyes. He needed to get some sleep for school. Images of Jinki bent over his desk, his shirt messed up his pants down around his ankles along with his boxers as the ugly muscle head guy was pounding into him was replaying in Kibum’s mind. He quickly opened his eyes groaning. He shook the tears away the best he could, though some escaped rolling down his cheeks. He threw the blankets off himself and got out of bed. He headed into the bathroom stripping his pajamas off himself throwing them to the floor. He turned on the hot water and climbed in not checking to see if it was too hot, his skin began to almost instantly turn red as the scolding water was beating against it. He didn’t even feel the pain of the water, the only pain he could feel was in his heart. He finally let his tears fall. He slide down the shower wall and sat on the floor letting the water wash away his tears. Crying into his hands to muffle the sound the best he could. As the water began to run cold Kibum stood up shutting the water off. He dried off slightly and threw the towel on the floor. He grabbed his pajamas he once had on and threw them back on. He climbed in bed snuggled up to his bunny plushie and closed his eyes. He laid there a good hour or so before he finally fell asleep.

Morning came far too quickly for him. It felt like he just fell asleep and his alarm clock was going off for school. He leaned over shutting if off hitting the button hard. He didn’t get up right away, instead he just laid there staring at the ceiling. He knows he has a plan to try and win Jinki over by making the other jealous and it was a good plan to him, but doesn’t mean what he caught Jinki doing with that other male doesn’t still sting; that his heart isn’t breaking a million times over and over.

When Jinki arrives to school and walking to his classroom he over hears students talking about Kibum and Woohyun’s date they had yesterday. He walks faster to his classroom as for some reason he just did not want to hear it. Nor did he want to see Woohyun walking Kibum to every single one his classes.

The school day went by pretty fast. Kibum had already previously told Woohyun that during lunch he had to make up a test in another class so he’d not be able to have lunch with them. Woohyun was a little bummed but understood. It was already third period. Kibum normally has art class and Jinki a free period. Kibum decided to skip art class today. He made his way to the history class room and peeked in. He was so thankful that Jinki wasn’t in there. He slipped in quickly, taking the photo booth picture out of his pocket and laid it in the floor kind of close to Jinki’s desk face up. Once he placed the picture on the floor just in the perfect position he left the classroom quickly unseen.

Kibum quickly made his way to art class as it didn’t take long to put the picture in the history classroom thanks to Jinki not being in there. He opened the classroom door and walked in.

“You are late.” Mrs. Whang scolded him.

“Sorry Ma’am. I was using the restroom” Kibum lied making his way to his seat.

Mrs. Whang nodded her head not saying another word. Kibum took out his sketch notebook and began to doodle.  He leaned his head on one of his hands as he pretended to do work. He was very thankful Mrs. Whang wasn’t walking around the classroom today like she normally does or he’d most likely be scolded again. 

Jinki came from the teachers’ lounge with a cup of coffee. He went back to his classroom walking right by the picture on the floor not noticing it. He set his coffee down on his desk taking his seat. He began to grade papers like he so often did. As his eyes began to need a change from just staring at paper after paper he looked around his room and noticed something on the floor. He got up from his desk curious as to what it was since it looked like pictures. He bent down and picked it up a weird feeling came over him seeing the pictures of Woohyun and Kibum in such a lustful state.  Normally if it was any other person he’d have put it on his desk to find the person to give to them, but for some reason without thinking he crumbled the picture up in his fist and threw it in the trash. He went back to his desk now feeling in annoyed mood. Jinki goes back to trying to grade papers but he recalls the previous day Woohyun and Kibum walking down the hallway in a flirtatious way or so it seemed that way to him. 

The bell rings singling it’s the end of class and the start of lunch period. Kibum gathered his things up and headed to his locker putting them up. He decided he already knew he was gonna have lunch with Jinki but be late, he wanted to make the other feel he wasn’t coming but then show up and hopefully Jinki would be happy to see him.

Jinki had just laid out the food, though he wasn’t sure if Kibum was going to show up since he didn’t the day before. He figured he would try one more time and if he didn’t show today then he knew they’d not be having lunch anymore together. Jinki sat on the mat waiting for Kibum. It’s already been 15 minutes into lunch and Kibum has not shown up. Jinki sighed feeling Kibum is not showing up once again. He was about to start gathering the food suddenly not feeling so hungry when his classroom door opened and in walked Kibum.

“Oh you came” Jinki said smiling at Kibum.

“Well if you don’t want me to I can go” Kibum was smiling inside at the others smile. He turned pretending to leave.

“No no. It’s just you didn’t show yesterday is all” Jinki defended himself.

“Well I was busy” Kibum said like it was nothing and sat down. He grabbed some food and slowly picked at it.

Jinki smiled and grabbed some food and began to eat with Kibum as his appetite has come back.  He took a drink of his water setting it down looking up at Kibum.

“So anything new with you?” He asked the younger.

“No not really” Kibum shrugged it off not wanting to mention Woohyun as he wanted to see if Jinki would bring it up.

“Nothing at all?” Jinki asked trying to get Kibum to bring up Woohyun though part of him didn’t want to hear it and he didn’t understand it.

Kibum only shrugged his shoulders taking a drink of his own water.

“Oh well I overheard some students talking this morning when I was heading to my classroom about you having a date with another student.” He said pausing. “What was his name… I think they said it was Woohyun or something.” Jinki added taking a big drink of his water.

This is what Kibum wanted. He wanted Jinki to ask about Woohyun, it had to mean he was jealous, right? He didn’t expect though it to make his blood boil inside with anger. He stood up fast glaring down at a very confused looking handsome Jinki.  
“And so what if I did go on a date with him?” Kibum said angry. “It’s not like I was bent over a desk getting pounded into for anyone to walk by or in to see” Kibum said harshly storming out of the room letting the door fall closed hard.

Jinki sat there shocked and stunned. He had no clue Kibum had seen that. He felt horrible since he knew the other was attracted to him, it must have hurt Kibum to see him that way with someone else. Though he must have moved on since he is going on dates with Woohyun. It’s best for him that he has moved on. He cannot be with Kibum he is a teacher and older than him. Kibum is a student, it is against the rules the law. Jinki once again no longer hungry packed all the food up and threw it away. He didn’t bother going back to grading his papers. He just sat at his desk staring out the window.

The last period of school went by pretty fast for Kibum though he still felt anger. It went semi fast for Jinki thought he was distracted, He just couldn’t believe Kibum had seen him and his best friend Joon having sex.  Jinki was walking out of his classroom and headed out of the school to the parking lot. He seen Kibum getting into Woohyun car with him. He quickly got into his own car and headed him.

Woohyun has been smiling all day. He was really falling for Kibum. He was happy that they’d be going on another date tonight.

“I’m glad we will be seeing each other later tonight” Woohyun said pulling Kibum out of his rage inside of his head.

Kibum was in no state to go on a date even if it was the plan to make Jinki jealous which he thinks he might have succeeded in a little bit at least.

“Would you be mad if we postponed it till tomorrow? I have a headache” Kibum lied but he couldn’t obviously tell Woohyun he was angry at Jinki for getting jealous which the plan was all along.

“Of course it is fine.” Woohyun said pulling into Kibum drive way. He leaned over as he parked the car kissing Kibum’s forehead. “Feel better. I will see you tomorrow” Woohyun smiled brightly at him.

“Thank you” Kibum said quickly getting out and heading inside.

He waved to his Grandmother and ran up to his room closing the door. She wasn’t upset with her grandson. She knew he was at the age of wanting personal space a lot of the time, so she didn’t question it or worry too much about it.

Jinki walked through the front door of his place. He felt off. Normally he’d call his best friend Joon but he didn’t feel like it right now. He felt down. He felt sad and confused. He wasn’t sure why he was having these feelings. He thought maybe he was overreacting or misreading his feelings. Maybe he wasn’t sad maybe he was embarrassed he was caught having sex at work. Yes that what it was he was embarrassed not sad.

Jinki pulled out his stack of papers he didn’t finish grading at work. He sat down at his kitchen table and began looking over them grading them the best he could. “Could they be just friends?” He asked himself. “Ya they could be just friends” He smiled to himself grading another paper. “But that picture they took on their so called date didn’t look like just friends” Jinki thought a little upset. “Well they could be just friends with benefits like Joon and me” He said annoyed at that thought also.  Giving up once again on grading papers Jinki decided to skip dinner. He took a long hot shower and washed the day away best he could. He got out drying off and put pajamas on. He laid on the couch flipping through channels not really paying attention to any of the shows. Once it got dark enough out, he shut the TV off. He made his way to the bedroom. He climbed under his covers and set his alarm for work.  He had a very restless night of tossing and turning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a chance. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
